DOSTI THA UMAR BAR HAI HAMARI
by Hamdard duo
Summary: Daya hai abhijeet se naraz kyu hai naraz Janne k liye read the story
1. Chapter3

Hi I m new can u wlcm me plz

a.s an jacana thank u to wlcm me

kashaf thank u to wlcm me

kavidareya 123 some sameer and cristal780 thank u to wlcm me

know let's start story

Chapter 1

the story start with fighting between CID goons some shot CID officer the bolt other officer shot goon and take injure person to hospital.

person: dr dr jaldi koi dr ko bolaho. Than dr come

dr: omg ise tu goli lagi hai puran oprition karna padega

person:Jo karna hai jaldi karo plz ise bacha lo plz dr

dr: aap pekar mat karo ham dekthe Hain. (Dr to nurse oprition) ki taiyari karo after take him to oprition than after 15 min dr come out

person:dr ho tek haina dr Kya huo kuch bolona

acpsir:Daya ek mint dr ko Boolne tu do. To dr Han dr Saab Kesa hai abhijeet

dr: look hamne pori Tara khushish ki liken goli dil k bhout kareeb lagi hai tu hamne bar se bolaya liken.

daya:liken liken Kya dr Saab Jo bolna hai Saaf Saaf bolo

dr: ye bhout high oprition hai isleye mein dr ajay ko bolaya hai liken use yan any mein kam se kam 2hour lagthe hai aur abhijeet ji k pass itna waqt nai hai mein phele aap log unse Mille tu acha hoga per pata he not complete sentence Daya grap his coler

daya: kaina kaya chatte hai aap Hain dr ho tu kuch b bolo gay Han kuch nai hoga us ko oh mujhe akela chordega(leave) samjhe aap

acpsir:Daya chordo

dr: mera Kaam THA aap ko batha dena baki Milna chathe Hain ya nai ye aap ki marzi

Acp to Daya :Daya jao tum mill lo us se

Daya: nai sir mein kiss munh(face)se us se millo

acp: tum jao us ko is waqt kissi apne Jo usk kareeb ho aur tumse zayada kareeb kaon hoskta hai

Daya:sir apna tu sir mein su ka apna hota tu uski DOSTI pe hongli nai uta THA usko apni life se door(far) nai karta mein nai jaonga

acp:Daya tum (salunke interput)

salunkesir: boos ek Kaam karte hai is waqt jane dete hai baad mein (toward Tarika) Tarika tum jao us k pass

&amp;tarika andar jata hai abhijeet se baat karta hai per abhijeet Daya k bare mein pochard hai&amp;

tarika:ho baar beta himat nai hora hai uska tumse Milne ka

&amp;baar salunke Saab Daya samjara hota tabi peche se koi Daya k shoulder pe aath rakta hai Daya peche deke bena

daya:sir plz mein ne ek baar bola na k mein andar nai jaonga tu nai jaonga

person:janta Hun tum nai haoge isliye mein baar agaya

daya turn: abhijeet tum baar kaya kar ray ho tum tu(abhijeet cut him)

abhi: let's lete bor Horata tu baar agaya socha tumse millo

daya:abhi ye mazk ka waqt nai hai jao room mein

abhi:arre room mein Kya karo oprition tu dr ajay k any k baad hoga isliye socha tumse baat karo rai baat drif ki tu ye tu Laga hai aath mein chal ab ek hug de

abhi Daya hug each other

a/n so friends ye ra aap login k liye chappy one ab tu r&amp;r baki hai tu baata ho k kisa Laga ye story kaya hoga aagy abhi k sath kyu Daya abhi se nai Mila kyu usko apne life door Beja THA Daya Janne k liye r&amp;r ok and forget my mistakes aur ek baat kal Friday hai tu shahid update nai kar paonga tu aap logo ko Sunday k wait karna padega

hamdard duo


	2. Chapter 2

Hi thank u all there is new chapter

chapter 2

daya and abhi hug each other Daya feel something wrong

Daya:abhi abhijeet ankeen kolo dr dr ko bola ho dr come see to abhijeet

dr:ho no ye behosh hogaya hai (dr turn to Acp) dekye dr ajay ko any mein time hai isliye hum oprition karinge liken chances bhout kam Hain oprition start all worried

know come to flash back

daya:abhijeet mujhe tumse Baath nai karni

abhi:liken ek baar tu meri baat tu sunna plz

daya:Kya suno haan Kya suno abhijeet plz mujhe akela chordu(leave)ho

abhi:Daya mein janta Hun k tum mujhe se naraz ho liken Daya cut him

daya: naraz naraz nai abhijeet mujhe tumse nafrat hora hai

abhi: Kya ye tum kairay ho

daya: haan mein kaira Hun know plz leave

abhi: Kya tum mujhe apni safai mein kuch Kaine ka muka nai doge

Daya: tum tu nai jaoge Lagta hai k mujhe e Jana padega . Daya wan se jane Lagta hai abhijeet uska aath pakadtha hai Daya usko push karta aur tapped Marta hai

daya:dobara apna shakal be mat dekna mujhe samjhe

daya wan se jata hai abhijeet wai kaya hota hai

abhi pov: ek letter Kya mein shriya ko nai diya uske itni badi saza tek hai Daya agar tum meri shakal dekna nai chathe tu Yai sai mere wajh se shriya alag ab mein tum dono ko ek kardonga ye Waada ra mera

after one week shriya ki saagai

shriya to Tarika

shriya: Tarika abhijeet sir nai aiya(come) hai

taikA: ho kisi Kaam mein Gaya hai ata e hoga

Daya wan pass mein kada hota sab synthase hai

daya pov: ye abhijeet ko isa kya Kaam Jo shriya ki saagai mein nai aiya

after one hour ring Pena ne ka waqt

sf:so friends ab waqt hai Jen ki saagai hai k ho ek dosere ko angoti Pena de

sid: ji uncle sai ka apne(Sid toward mom)mom angoti

sidmom ki mom Sid ko angoti deta hai Sid angoti likar shriya ki taraf jatha hai ring box se ring Inkatha hai ring shriya ki taraf bada THA hai k ring uska aath se gertha hai aur Daya k pass jata hai

sid: are Daya Zara ring utana

Daya phele Sid ko dektha hai per shriya ko dek kar ring utaatha hai aur Sid ko dene jatha hai

daya: ye lo Sid tumari saagai ki angoti

sai:iska mein Kya karun saagai tu shriya aur tumari hurai hai

all shocked Daya shriya too shocked

daya shriya ek sath:Kya

sf:ye Sachs hai beta

a/n so frinds kisa Laga abhi picture baki hai Kees Daya aur shriya saagai horai hai aur abhijeet kidar hai Janne k liye read and review


	3. Chapter 3

HI FRIENDS I M BACK WITH NEW CHAPPY AND SORRY TO ALL MISTAKES AND FOR LATE THANK U TO SUPPORT ME KNOW COME TO STORY LAST UPDATED SID AUR SHRIYA KI SAGAI KI JAGA DAYA AUR SHRIYA KI SAGAI HORA THA  
AB AGAY  
DAYA:liken ye sab kaise  
sid:daya tum sawal bhout karte ho phele sagai baad mein sawal jawb ko  
TU DAYA AUR SHRIYA EK DOSERE KO RING PENA DETHE HAI TUDI DER BAAD SAB GUEST WAHAN SE JATE HAI SERF CID TEAM AUR SHRIYA KI AUR SID KI FAMILLY WAHAN MOJOOD HOTA HAI TABI PECHE SE EK AWAZ ATHA HAI  
voice:sagai mubarek ho daya  
SAB YAN WAHAN DEKTHE HAI LIKEN KOI NAI MILTA  
AGAIN VOICE COME  
VOICE:kya dund ray ho daya  
daya:abhi kaha ho samne kyu nai athe  
sid:daya abhijeet sir yan nai hai ho awaz yan se aara thA  
HE POINT TO BACK SIDE TO DAYA WHERE ALL FOUND RADIO  
SID:awaz yan is radio se aara tha  
SID PLAY THE RADIO ABHIJEET VOICE IN RADIO  
YAAR DAYA MAAF KARNA MUJHE TER SAGAI MEIN SHAMEL NAI HO PAYA HOSKE TO MAAF KARNA Mein jara hun sab ka kayal rakna tu yai chata hai na k mein tere samne na aun to meine ek faisela liya hai plz mere faisele ki izat rakna ok apna aur acpsirka khayal rakna bye ur abhi  
daya pov:ye abhi kahan jara ise kaise sagai ka pata chala  
SHRIYA TOUCH DAYA SHOULDER  
SHRIYA:daya kya soch ray ho  
daya: yai k ye hamari sagai achank hua tu abhijeet ko kaise pata chal is k bare mein  
sid:nai daya ye achank nai balken abhijeetsir ne he kiya tha  
ALL OFFICER SHOCKED  
daya:kya sid jo kaina hai saaf saaf bolo  
mein batha tha hun shriya father said  
shriya:kya papa log kya janthe hai in sab k bare mein plz papa ye sab kya hura hai  
sf:darasal ye sagai abhijeet ne kar wa he  
daya:unclejo kaina chathe ho saaf saaf bolhe  
sf:tek hai beta tu ye us waqt ki baat hai abhijeet tumara letter likar aya tha jo tumne shriya ko lika tha  
FLASHBACK  
abhijeet:han daya bas phonch gaya shriya k gar bas andar jara hun tum bas phone rako  
ABHIJEET BILL THE RING SHRIYA FATHER OPNETHE DOOR ABHIJEET ENTER THE HOUSE  
SF:aare abhijeet beta hao hao kaise ho  
abhi:ji uncle mein tek hun aap log kaise ho  
sf:ham tek tum kao kaise aana hua koi kaam tha kya  
abhi:ji uncle ho darasal ho mujhe shriya se baat karna tha kuch daya k bare mein  
sf:abhijeet beta mein janta hun k tuum kya kaina chate holiken ye rishta nai ho sakta  
abhiworried:liken kyu kya shriya daya se pyaar shriya mother cut the sentance  
sm:baat pyaar ki nai hai beta darasal hum majboor hai  
abhi:majboor kaise majboor aap log mujhe baho shaid mein koi help kar sako

a/n so friends howz it and for short update yaar bhout bezi hun plz read and reveiw

tu bhai kya raaz hai jo sf abhi ko batane wala hai kya ho batahega b ya nai janne k liye plz read and reveiw jaldi karo agla update jaldi hoga hosakta do din be update ho


	4. Chapter 4

HI I M BACK TO NEW CHAPPTER AND SORRY FOR LATE AND MY MISTAKES

AS ANJAANA THANK U

SANJHANA THANK U

GUST THANK U

GUST THANK U

MISTIC MORNING THANK U AND ABHI SIR PAST MEIN GAYAB HAI PERSENT MEIN HOSPITAL

KANCHAN KA TU PAK MALOM NAI KYA HOGA AND THNK U

ABHIJEET SIR PERSENT MEIN HOSPITAL MEIN HAI AUR SAGAI PAST MEIN HUA HAI AUR ABI FLASHBACK PE FLASHBACK CHAL RAH HAI

KNOW THE STORY

LAST UPDATED

SHRIYA K FATHER KAITA HAI K HO MAJBOR HAI

AB AGY

ABHI:Kya majbori hai uncle

sm:darasal baat ye hai shriya ki paidaish(born) k waqt hamari halat tek nai the tu shriya k papa ne apne dost yani Sid father se loan lia THA mere oprition k liye tu jab shriya paida HUA tu Sid k papa ne shriya kaha aath mangata Sid k liye tu ham mana na kar sake tu hamne zubaan di k jab ye dono bade honge tu ham in se poch kar in ki shadi kar denge aur shriya ko b CID join se Karne se phele ye fishtail manor THA aur ab ham nai chat k shriya ki waja se hamare rishte karabiner ho

abhi:uncle agar aap baat kare tu shaid Sid k dad maan jahen

sf:nai mein apne dost ko diya HUA zubaan kaise luh

abh:serf rishte bachane k liye aap apne beti ka zindagi barbaad kar dengue jab aap Janet Hain k shriya Daya se para karta hai

sf angry:deko tumse zayada Chinta hai apni beti ka tum yan meri bête k liye nai Balkan apne dost jis ko tum apna Bahai kaite ho us k liye aiy(come) ho

abhi:tek kaha aap ne liken agar shriya DAya se pyaar na karta tu mein yan nai Athabaskan blken apne Bahai ko samjha tha k ho shriya ko bhula de

sf:sorry beta mein tum pe gussa hogaya

abhi:nai uncle aap bade hai koi baat nai ab mein chata hun

sf:beta ek request hai tum se

abhi:Kya uncle bolen na

sf:beta chata uh k aap is k baren mein kissi se baat na kare

abhi:tek uncle aap fikar na kare mein kissi se kuch nai karunga yan tak k Daya se b nai liken Kya Sid ko ye SAB pata hai

sf:nai bête ham dono aur Sid k papa k baad se serf tume pata hai

abhi:tek hai mein chalta hun

ABHIJEET LEAVE

FLSHBACK OVER

SF:us k baad 15din baad Sid aiya aur us ne kaha k mein tumari aur shriya ki SAGAI karde tu ham razi hage

a/n sorry friend short liken agli baar lamba haga agar review zayada hoa tu bye plz r r forget mistakes


	5. Chapter 5

HI I M BACK SORRY FOR LATE LIKEN REVIEWS NAI MILA THA IS LIYE

AB NO bak was come to story

recap

shriya father told them how he doing this sagai

ab agay

daya pov:boss ne mere liye itna sab kuch kiya aur mein na jane kia kia bola aur ho suntagaya

shriya to sid

shirya:sid kyu ready hoge hamari sagai mera matlab

sid:samjh gaya k tum kia kaina chate ho yai na k meine tum dono ki sagai kyu ki

shriya:haan

sid:kyu k mein tumse pyaar karta hun mere liye tumari khushi zayada importend hai

ALL SHOCK

shriya:tume kaise phata chala k ham mere matlab k mein daya sir ko pasand karta hun

sid:mujhe shak tu tarika ki brithday party pe hua tha liken tab hua jab abhijeet sir mujh se milne aiya tha mere ghar

aFLASH BACK SID HOUSE BEFORE SAGAI

sid:aare abgijeet sir aap yan aao aao andar aao

abhisir:hi sid kaise ho tum

sid:mein tek hun sir aap suna ho aap kaise hain aur aap k dost kaisa hai

abhi sir:ho sid darasal mujhe tum se baat karne hai

sid:ji sir bolen ya kaina chate hai aap

abhi sir:dekho sid jo mein kaira hun use sun kar tume dak ka lage ga

Sid:sir mei kuch samjha nainai

Abhi:kya tum sgriya se pyaar karte ho

Sid shocked: sir ye kaisa swal hai

Abhi sir:phele mere swal ka jwab do plz

Sid:haan sir karta hun liken kyu

Abhi:us ki pyaar k khater kya karsakte mere matlab hai kya us ki khushi khater tume use chod sakthe ho

Sid shock:kya matlab sir mein samjha nai k aap kya kaina chate hai

Abhi:sid darasal shriya aur daya ek dosere se pyaar karte hai

Sid stand angry: kya matlab hai aap ka j aap k dost k liye mein apne pyaae ka gala gotun aap pl jahe yan se nai tu shaid mein kuch kar betun

Abhi sir: tek hai sid mein jara hun liken ek baat yaad rakna is sagai se teen teen zindagiya barbaad honge yaad rakna tum

ABHIJEET SIR LEAVE AFTER TWO DAYS SID CALL SOME ONE

SID ON PHONE: hello sir mein sid bol rah hun

Person: han bolo sid kya hua

Sid: kya mujh se aaj raat blue restro mein mil sakte ho

Person: ji han kyu nai tum kao kitne baje mein aaon

Sid: sir 10 baje mein aap ka intezar karonga

NIGHT BLUE RESTRO

PERSON COME

PERSON: han sid bolo kyu bolaya hai mujhe

Sid:sab se phele aap mujhe maaf karo ho us din ghar per meine aap battamizi ki us k liye sorry

Avhi sir: nai nai koi baat nai ye bathao kyu bolaya

Sid: sir meine aap ki baat pe socha samjha aur meine ye faisala lia k mein shriya ko khush dekna chata hun us k liye jo kar skta hun karonga

Abhi sir happlly: kya tum sach bol reh ho

Sid:han sir ab kya karna hai hame

Abhi: ab daya shriya ki sagai kar linge agar waki mein tum shriya k kuch karna chate ho tu un dono ki sagai kar do thak dono k dono khush reh

Sid: to tek hai sir aap jaha k daya ko ye khush kabri suna ho deko ketna kush hoga

Abhi: nai sid daya ya sgriya ko ye sab mat batha na

Sid: liken kyu sir

Abhi: ham un ko serprise denge ek aur kaam hai tumse agar tum karo tu bhout badi mehrbani hogi

Sid: kya sir

Abhi; sagai 10 decmber ki jaga 8 dec ko ho ru badi mehrbani hoga tumara sid

Sd: ok sir samjho k aap ka ye kaam hogaya ab mein chalta hun

FLASH BACK OVER

Sid: us k baad tu aap sab ko pata hai liken mere samjh mein ye nai aiya k sagai 10 dec ki jaga 8 dec ko kyu

Freddy: kyu ye wai date hai jes mein abhijeet sir aur daya sir ki dosti hui thi

ALL BECOME PERPISED NO ONE NO THIS DATE WITH OUT FREDDY AND DUO

FREDDY CONTINUE: aur aaj is din isi dono alga hai

DAYA THANKS TO SID GO FROM THERE

DYA WALKING ON ROAD BACK GROUND MUSIC

YE TUNE KYA KIA SAATI TUNE MUJHE RAHUN MEIN PECHE CHOD K TU AGAY NIKAL GAYA SAATI TU BADAL GAYA

In hospital

SOMR ONE BROUGHT DAYA BACK TO PERSENT

PERSON:daya kya soch reh

Daya:sir abhijeet ki is halat ka zimdar mein hun agar mein us ko jane ka na bolta tu shaid ye sab nai hota nai ho mujhe se door hota nai ye sab hota

Acp sir: daya sambalo khud ko tum kya bole jare hi shan't hoja ho kuch nai hoga use

OPRITION ROOM LIGHT OFF ALL LOOK TO OPRITION ROOM DOOR

DR COME OUT

DAYA: dr ho kaisa ha ab ho tek hai

Dr silent

Daya angry: aap kuch bol kyu nai reh ho

Acp come : daya shan't hojao dr saab bolo kya baat hai

Dr: ho ho coma mein chala gaya hai

All shocked

All hearts become stop

A/n so friends ab lamba chappy diya ab aap b review b do

So friends aada flash back to khatam baku ye baki hai k abhi sir kis waja se gaya daya ko chod kar aur goli kasise laga abhi sir ko uk liye read and review plz

gust thank u

As anjaana thank u

Naina mallik thank u

Bhumi98 thank u

Mistic morning thank u

Shrestha thank u

And forget my mistakes

Bye hamdard


	6. Chapter 6

HI HOW R U FRIEND HERE IS UR CHAPPY

KHUSHI THAK U SO MUCH

GUEST THANK U

PRIYA THANK U

NAINA MALIK THANK U YA RAH AAP K LIYE LAMBA CHAPPY

GUEST THANK U ABHI SIR KO GOLI LAGI HAI IS LIYE HO HOSPITAL MEIN HAI

GUEST THANK U

GUEST THANK U AND YE LO UPDATE

MISTIC MORNING THANK U AND ABHI SIR GOLI LAGI THI IS LIYE HO HOSPITAL MEIN HAI

BHUMI98 THANK U HAN ABHI SIR IN COMA

A.S ANJAANA THANK U SO SO MUCH

YE RAH STORY

Acpsir: coma mein

Dr: han hamne aap se phele khata k ye high oprition hai dr ajay nai hai isliye kuch b hoskata hai shukor hai k usko kuch nai hua ab pat nai k coma kab bar nikelega shaid ek hafta ek mahena ya per kabi nai

ALL LOOK TO DR IN SHOCK

DR continue: aap log chaye use mil sakte hai liken koi paida nai per b ok ab mein chalta hun dosere patient ko b dekhna hai plz exacuse me

Dr leave

After one week

NIGHT FREDDY HOUSE

Freddy thinking: kash ho case na aiya hota aur na abhijeet sir hame bachane athe aur ye sab hota

Freddy wife: fredo kya soch reh abhijeet bhai k bare mein soch reh

Freddy: han ye sab kyu ho abhijeet sir pata nai kise ho aiy ho tu daya sir k sagai k baad tu ho mummbai se gayab hoge the per achank ho kaise wan agay

FLASH BACK

SAGAI K EK MAHENA BAAD

CID BUEARU IN 10 o clock

There was a case reported

ACP SIR SHOUTED ON EVERY ONE

ACP: kal se ek case case report hua hai aur hamare pas ek b sabot nai hai jaan sakta hun k kyu

Daya: sir ho jo laash mila hai us k pori kundli nekali hai us se kuch pata nai chal aur jaha ye laash mila wan aas pas kuch nai hai na koi surak na koi gawa ho jaga belkol soonsaan hai jesne hame laash k bare mein bataya ho b bas short cut k chakar mein hos jangal wale raste se gaya tha

Acp:aur kuch nai

Daya : no sir

Acp sir angry: tu kya band kar k bete

SAME TIME SALUNKE ENTER

SALUNKE: yar pradyuman tum us abhijeet ka gussa in sab pe utar reh ho han

Acp: tum yan lene aiy ho

Salunke:mein ye batha ne aiya hun k us ladki ko mare hue 72 gante yani 3 din hue hai

Us ko goli se mara hai

Buearu phone ring sachin pick up

Schin: hello cid buearu kya han tek hai tum wai rao ham abi athe hai cut the phone

Acp: kisa ka phone tha

Schin: sir koi anuj tha ho is ladki ko janta

Acp: janta hai tu per ho yan aiya kyu nai

Schin: sir us ka kaina hai k us ki jan ko b khatra hai

Acpsir: uski jan ko b khatra hai liken kisse

Schin: sir anoj kaira tha k ho priya ka pati hai priya yani ye laash jo hame mila hai aur kuch nai bathaya bas itna k jesne priya ko maara ho mujhe marega ho hamse madad magara tha

Acp: kaha se phone kia hai usne

Schin: mad wale jangal se

Acp:daya jao wan us se phele k der ho

Daya:yes sir

DAYA SCHIN NIKEL PURVI SHREYA PANKAJ GO TO JANGAL

IN JANGAL

Daya: yan tu koi dek nai rah hai aas pass dundo deko kaha chupa hai

Daya in loud sound : anoj anoj kaha ho dekho ham cid se hai ham tumhe bachane aiy hai

IN BUEARU

SALUNKE SIR LOOK ACP SAAB AND SAY: kya hua pradyuman tum kya soch reh ho

Acp: ho my god ye meine phele kyu nai socha

Freddy:kya sir kya hua koi parishni wali baat hai kya

Acp:parishani ki he baat hai

Salunke: liken baat kya hai

Acp:baat ye hai k daya jis jangal mein gay hai wan tu network nai hai tu us anoj ne phone kaha se kia

Freddy: is ka matlab ye ek trap tha hame pasane ka

Acp: han freddy pata lagao k ye phone kaha se aiya tha

Freddy:yes sir

In jangal

Shreya:sir yan tu koi nai hai

Daya: hoga b nai

All shocked

Pankaj: kyu sir

Daya: ye dekh ho show the mobile is pe koi network nai

Purvi:is ka matlab ye ek chal hai hame pasane ka

Daya:han

Same time one person shout all go that Way and one petrson in injured

Daya: kaon ho tum kisne kiya ye sab

Person: mein anoj ye sab usne kia hai ho wan point the place pe hai ho log

And he closed eye

Daya: ho no ye tu be hosh hogaya schin jaldi se is ko hospital likar jao

Schin;sir aap yan akele

Daya:jisa kaha hai vsa karo jao jaldi

Schin:tek hai sir aap log apna khayal rakna

SCHIN AND NIKEL TAKE AND GO TO THE CAR

daya: chalo ham b tu dekhe k kaon chupa hai is jangal mein

Daya and team finding goons after 3Mint

Pankaj:sir ho deko wan pe ghar jisa dek rah hai

Daya:chalo dekthe hai sambal k

They reach near house

Daya:deko hoskata hai ye hame pasane ka chal ho is liye pankaj tum aur purvi pech se entery karo mein aur shreya agay se athe hai

Purvi: ok

After enter they fight some goons and they killed all goon after that one person standing out side and he throw the gass in the house and closed the all door and window daya want break the door but he failed because the gass more power full in 3Sec all fall down

OTHER SEDE

FREDDY:sir ye call kissi anderi k pco se call kia tha

wan poch tach k liken wan k malik ka kaina hai k ye ar roz bhout se log athe hai is liye usko kuch malom nai isliye meine pco k sare finger print uta liye

Acp smille: good work

Same time tarika enter

Acp:aare tarika tum yan

Tarika: han sir aap log jo finger print lekar aiy the un se kuch pata nai chala koi porana apradi nai mila

Acp:han ho itni asani se ho koi galti kyu karega freddy ek kaam karo per se pco jao wan k as pas k cctv camra ka potage likar aao ab wai ek akri rasta hai is crimnal ko pakdne ka

Freddy:ho b kardiya hai mein wait kar rah tha k shaid finger print se kuch pata chale

acp:jaldi karo dekthe k kya pata chalta hai

ALL 3 WATCHING PHOTAGE AND SAY PAUSE

ACP:ek mint freddy ye deko is k atha pe

Freddy:han is ne tu dastane pene hai

Acp:han freddy tak is k nishan na aiy phone pe

Liken is ka chera saaf nai hai ek kaam karo deko crimnal data is k record hai kya

Freddy did it

freddy: han ye ek chor hai chota mota ek b gaya is ka naam ragu hai is ka pata hai gali no 4 Anderi ye wan us pco k aas pas k ilaka hai

Acp:jao deko uta kar lao is ko

Freddy go catch the ragu and tell him

Ragu:ham ko maaf karo ho hamne paise k liye kia tha

freddy:bol kis k kaine pe kia tha

Ragu:ho tu pata nai ham ko ye malom hai ho daya sir aur baki sab ko us jangal k aas pass k gar mein band rakna ka bol reh the jab mein apne paise lene gaya tha

Freddy:chal hamare saat deka ho jaga kaha hai

Ragu : sir ho mujhe nai pata ho karan ko pata hoga mere paise ho lekar aiya tha

Freddy: ye karan kaha milega

Ragu: yan pass mein ek bar hai wan pe

IN BAR FREDDY CATCH karan and karan tell the place freddy acpsir salunke sir tarika reach there place

They enter in factory the factory like a house

Acp:ye kya bar se tu ye ghar tha andar factory jesa dek rah

Freddy: han sir ye itna bada hai k najane daya sir aur baki sab kah pe hai

Acp: freddy rone kuch nai hoga ham poraka pora ye place search karenge

Freddy: ji sir sir mein aur tarika is taraf jake dekthe hai

Acp:han tum us taraf deko ham yan dekthe hai liken sambal k chal salunke

They go to two othere way after freddy tarika find schin and nikal

Freddy enter room

Freddy:sir schin sir utu nikal ankhe kholo

One goon enter hit rod to freddy an tarika head

Freddy tarika fall down

Other side

Acp: kya hua salunke kuch mila

Salunke: nai boss abi tak kuch nai mila

Some one point gun to salunke sir

Goon:acp saab gun penk do nai tera dost ki kopdi uda donga

Acp:a. dekh agar salunke ko kuch na tu soch b nai sakte k tera kya ashar hoga samjhe

Goon fir to salunke leg and say:acp agar tumne ek aur bakwas ki tu agli goli salunke k sar pe hoga samjh penk do gun

Acp: tek hai penk tha hun liken aath se nai bachoge

Samjhe

Acp saab throw the gun some goon take acp saab to boss

Boss:aao aao acp saab aao tumari he kami tha acha hua tum aagay

Acp: kaon ho tum

Boss:hhhh hh jald bhout jald pata chalega tumhe lejao in dono ko bando sab k saat bas mera mere jaaz athe he in sabko khatam kar k yan se door jaonga hhh

IN ONE ROOM

jaha sab officer bande pade hai behosh hai

AFTER 30mint

Daya wake

Daya: aah mera sar and look around find all afficer

Acpsir: daya acha hua tumhe hosh agaya hai kab se tum ko hosh mein lane ki khoshish kar rah hun tum log yan kaise

Daya: sir ham jab wan ponche tu wan and tell all story

Hos k baad ankh koli tu yan pe hain

Acp:tek hai sab ko utane ki khoshish karo

Daya:shreya utu shreya ankhe kholo

Slowly slowly all wake up

Schin:aah mera sar mein tu

Daya:tum tu anoj ko hospital likar gay the yan kaise

Schin:han sir jab ham anoj ko likar jah rehthe tu achak kissi nr hamare sar pe war kiya aur ham behosh hoge us k baad ab aank khola hai

After one hour boss com to room

Boss:kaise ho daya babo

Daya look in shock : tum

Boss:han mein kaisa laga shock and he smile

Acp:kaon hai ye daya tum jante ho isko

Daya:ye wai hai jo anoj ban k mila tha hame jangal mein

Acp: ho tu ye sab tera plan hai kyu band k raka hai hame

Boss:batha tha hun batha tha hun phele tum logo tuda awa khela hun (toward goon) lekar jao sab ko bar aur kursi k saat likar jao khul na mat kissi ko pata nai kab kaon kya karde lejao in ko

Goons did it

In out side

Boss smile:aao acp aao aaj mera badla pora hoga jo meine kab se intezar kar rah hun

Acp: badla kaisa badla kaon ho tum

Boss:tum mujhe nai jante acp liken tumara right hand ho sorry sorry jo kabi right hand tha tumara officer abhijeet han tek suna tum logo ne us ne meri zindagi barbad k raka tha jaha jao bas ye wan wan hota hai

Days shout: kya kaina chate ho saaf bolo

Anoj:ho tu tek marne se phele jahan lo k tumare dost kya kiya jo us ki saza tum logo ko bugadna padega 5 saal phele mein drags ka danda karta tha liken us abhijeet ne mujhe pakd k jail mein dal diya aur ab jah k mein bar aiy hun ab tum logo ko mar kar mein apna badla pora karonga

Acp sir : 5saal saza kafi nai tha jo per se jail jahne ka maan baba liya hai

Anoj laugh :ab mein jail nai balken tum sab upar jaoge

And he look around find some goon is missing and say to other goon who persent

Anoj: mango baki sab kah hai char ho kyu jao sab ko bolao aur cid ki mout dekho

Mangu:ji boss abi bola k latha hun

Anoj to other goon

Anoj : pakiya ho chako dena in ko tadpa tadpa k maronga mein

Pakiya gave him knife and anoj go to near daya want to hit daya with chako but one person grap knife his hand bleeding

ALL TO THE PERSON AND SMILE

PERSON : tumne soch b kaise liye k mere hote hue tum daya ko aath b lagaoge han he free daya and start beating to anoj

Anoj his body guard but there are only three remaining other all is dead

Anoh: aao aao bachao mujhe raka suraj sadeep lakan koi aao

person: koi nai sab ko meine sola diya hai in teen k alwa

other side daya beat three and go free all here person not leave anoj

acpsir : daya roko use kai kuch karna de

Daya come near to person

daya: chodo bas mar jaiga abhi meine kah na k chodo

abhi:nai is. Ki himat kaise hua mera badla tum logo se line ki

Daya: abhi tumhe meri kaasam chodo usko

abhijeet leave anoj and hug daya

daya:aaj kitne dino baad ham mile hai

anoj find gun on floor pick up gun he fir on daya but see this and abhi push daya and bullet hit abhi sir

all shout abhijeet sir and abhijeet daya jumped to anoj and take gun slap anoj he point gun to but abhi sir stop him after that all take abhi sir hospital and anoj to buearu jail

flashback over

some tear in freddy eye

freddy:ho din phela din tha abhi sir ko tyd der k liye dekh bas us k bad ab coma mein hai pata nai but his cut

Freddy wife: nai freddu abhijeet bhai ko kuch nai hoga upar wala hai na ab bas tum sojao kal buearu b jana ha na soja and he sleep

A/N SO FRIENDS LAMMMMBAAALAMMMMBAAA CAHPPY DIYA TU LAMBE REVIEW HONE CHIYA KYU AB TU SAB KO PATA CHALA K ABHI SIR HOSPITAL MEIN KYU HAI LIKEN ABI PICTURE BAKI HAN HAN BAKI JALDI REVIEW KARO ABI YE BAKI HAI K ABHIJEET SIR WAN KAISE PONCHE AND LAMBA WALA SORRY TO MY MISTAKES THANK U BYE

PLZ READ AND REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

HI I M BACK. SORRY FOR LATE AND THANK YOU TO SUPPORTING

MISTIC MORNING THANK YOU AND ABHIJEET SIR FACTORY MEIN KAISE AIYA HO TU TAB PATA CHALEGA JAB ABHI SIR HOSH MEIN AIYGA AND KIDNAPPER NE ABHI SIR KO ACP SIR KA RIGHT HAND THA KYU KAH YE AAP KO IS CHAPPY MEIN PATA CHALEGA

NAINA MALIK THANK YOU

A.S ANJAANA THANK YOU

KHUSHI THAK YOU

BHUMI98 THANK YOU

PRIYA THANK YOU

GUEST THANK YOU

AASH'S HONE40 THANK YOU AND TCKR ALSO

RECAP

FREDDY THOUGHTED

SOMETHING IN PAST AFTER THAT HE SLEEP

AB AGAY

NIGHT IN HOSPITAL 11 PM

ABHIJEET SIR ROOM

DAYA: boss I sorry yaar meine tumar yakeen nai kiya tumse naraz rah tum par aath utaya plz mujhe maaf kardo mujhe itni badi saza mat de yar plz ut jah in cry sound plz dekh tujhe hamari dosti ki kasam hai utna yar but no resphoned

Next morning

Dr: aaj ek mahena guzar gaya ab b koi umeed nai aur aap rozana athe ho yan aur udas ho kar chale jathe ho

Daya: kyu k mujhe yakeen hai ek na ek din mera abhi wafas lut kar aiyga zaror aiyga mujhe pora yakeen hai isliye tu mein yan atha hun

Dr : ham umeed karte hain k aap ka umeed na tute(broke)

IN BUEARU 10:45

Daya enter buearu

Acp : mil kar agy tum ab dil ko sukon mila nai tu saab ka din kaise guzrega kyu

Daya smile

Freddy come near acp

Freddy : sir ek baat pocho

Acp: agar aatma k bare mein hai tu nai mat pocho

Freddy : nai sir ho baat abhijeet sir k bare mein hai

Acp sir : han pocho liken mein janta hun k kya pochna hai tume yai k abhijee wan us factory mein kaise poncha?

Freddy shockly: yes sir ye baat kab se mn mein tha kab pocho aap se shaid aap ko kuch maloom hai

Acp : nai ye mere b samjh mein nai aiya k abhijeet wan achank kaise poncha

One person entering buearu door and he listened acp words and he laugh all look to same way

Acp : sir aap yan aur aap haas kyu reh hai

Dcp : haaso nai tu kya karo aaj phele baar acp k samjh mein kuch na aara and he again laugh

Acp mur mur : suba iska darshan kyu hu ab tu pora ka pora din mera kharb jaiga

Dcp : kuch bola tumne

Acp : nai meine kya bola lagta hai k aap k khaan baj rah hai

Dcp : han ho sakta kya kya kha tumne tumara matlab hai k mera khaan kharb hai pradyuman tume tu mein dekh longa

Acp : sir mujhe baad mein dekh lena phele ye batha ho k aap yan kyu aiy the

Dcp : mein yan kyu aiya tha kyu aiya tha

Acp : hame kya pata aap yan kyu aiy

Dcp : tumne bhula diya mujhe mein bhul gaya k mein yan kyu aiya tha han yad aagaya

Daya : jaldi bole sir kai per bhul na jahen

Dcp : han acha mein bathane aiya tha k abhijeet ne transper liya tha ho serf transper nai tha

All shock and confused

Axp : kya matlab

Dcp : darasal jab abhijeet transper lene aiya tha tab us waqt mummbai k aas pass ek gang active hua tha

FLASH BACK

DCP OFFICE

DCP DIG AND ABHIJEET PERSENTS

DCP: abhijeet tum pagal ho kya is waqt pradyuman b yan nai hai aur tume transper ki padi hai

abhi : sir plz mera jana zarori hai yan se team ki aur cid k liye mera yan se jana beter hai

Dcp : team k liye ya daya k liye abhijeet shocked

Dcp continnue tume kya laga mujhe in sab k bare khabar nai hoga

Abhi : sir ho baat nai mein bas yan kaam nai karsakta

Dig : ahijeet dekho is waqt tumara transper nai hoskata kyu k abi pradyuman b yan nai aur hame cid mumbai se ek officer ke zarorat hai isliye ham soch reh hai k ham daya ko le agar is waqt tum transper loge tu cid ko sambalega kaon

Abhi: tu daya ki jaga mein jaonga aap mera naam de hq

Dig : abhijeet ye nai hoskta

Abhi : kyu nai hoskta

Dig : tum pradyuman k right hand ho tu pradyuman mhojod na hone k soorat mein tume ye kaam sambal na hoga

Abhi . Liken mein aur daya ek he level pe hai tu aur acp sir hame ek jaise he cut by dig

Dig : dekho abhijeet mujhe samjhane ki zarorat nai hai mein ache se janta hun k mujhe kya karna hai samjhe aur ek bat meine faisla liya tu bas liya aur kuch din baad daya ko nikal na hai is mission k liye hosko batha dena

Abhi : sir plz samjhne ki khushish kare aur sir kuch din daya ki sagai hai

Dig and dcp shocked : kya

Dig: daya sagai kar rah hai aur hame pata b nai kaon hai ladki

Abhi: sir aap jante hai us ko aur daya ko sagai ka pata nai hai

Dcp dig again shocked

Dcp : kya ham ladki ko jante hai aur hame pata b nai kaon hai ho

Abhi : shreya

Dcp : kya shreya hoski tu sagai sid k sath hai tu daya bech mein kah se agaya

Abhi : tell all story to dig and dcp which he how set daya and shreya sagai

Dig : tu daya ki sagai hai tu hosko khabar kyu nai

Abhi : sir hosko serprise hai sir plz ab tu meri baat man lo plz sir daya ki jaga mujhe bej do agar app logo ne daya ko beja tu mein cid chod dunga

Dig : tum pagal ho kya daya bejna zarori hai is liye tu daya ka naam le ray hai

Abhi : kyu kya mein ye missiin pora nai kar paonga

Dig: ye baat nai abhijeet is ka ye matlab nai k jes officer ko ham mission pe bej the hai tu serf hame us par he yakeen hai ham sab par barosa karte hai bas jab jes jaga hame jes officer ki zarorat hota hsi tu usi ko bej the hai samjhe

Abhi : tek hai sir liken sir daya ko aap us k sagai k baad bej denge mission pe

Dcp angry : tum shaid bol reh ho k duty come frist mr abhijeet

Abhi : sir mein jant hun k duty is frist but sir aap log b jant hai k daya ki zindagi mein kitni ladkiya aiy aur gay agar perse ye sab hua tu shaid bardasht nai kar paiga plz

SOME MORE TIME THEY CONTINNUE THE ARGUMENT AFTER THAT DIG SAY

dig : tek hai abhijeet tumari itne saalu ki mehnat ko dekh kar he mein apna faisal badal rah hun liken tum b soch lo k tum transper likar jana chate ho ya cut by abhijeet sir

Abhi : nai sir mein transper hona chatha hun trnsper hokar mein is mission pe jaonga aur gang ko b shak nai hoga k mein kab kyu gab hun sir ho gang mummbai k aas pass active hai tu hamare bare mein tuda bhout jan kari tu nakalega jab us ko pata chaliga k mein yan se transper hua hun tu mujhe pe shak nai karega

Dig : jesi tumari marzi liken mission k baad tum tu wafas ana chaoge ye tak gay acp ptadyuman ka right hand ban kat

Abhi : nai sir bas ye kaam daya ko sopna chata hun sir mera transper aap kolkata mein karde aur team ko bolna k mein delhi transpet hua hun

Dig : tek hai ab tum jao aur mission ki tayeri karo 8 dec ko nikal na hai

Abhi shock : sir 8 dec

Dcp angry : kyu ab kya problem hai tume

Abhi : nai sir kuch nai mein raat ko nikal lunga

Dig : nai abhijeet tume suba suba jaldi nakal na hai phele tum hq nein report karoge us k baad tume mission k info milega per tum mission ko jaoge

Abhi : tek hai sir mein chaltha hun mission ki tayari karni hai

Abhi sir come out dcp office in thought : 8 dec ko daya ki sagai aur hamare dosta ka din meine socha akri bar us se baat kar k nikal lunga liken shaid waqt ko kuch aur manzor

FLASH BACH OVER

Dcp : aur us k baad abhijeet mission pe gaya

Acp : sir tu per aap logo ne hame ye sab phele kyu nai bathaya k sbhijeet mission pe hai

Dcp : bolana gang ko koi b surag nai dena chate the agar tume batha de the tu tum apne pore team ko bol de the aur is tara agar us gang ko pata chal jata tu in angey aur abhijeet be b mission pata nai ppra kia hai ya nai aur baga chala aiya

Daya angry . Aap bol reh hai k ham sab jo aap k samne hai ho abhijeet ki wajha se agar ho waqt pe na atha tu shaid ham sab liken aap ko kya aap k liye tu ham sab robot hai ek kharb hua tu koi aur aiyga aap khud tu apne office mein bet kar aram note gen(cont)ray ho aap ko kya

Acp shout : daya kya bole jare ho

Same time one person enter in buearu all shocked to see person

A/n so friend hogaya chapter pora ab kya kare ye karo k phele read and per review

AND GUESS KARO K KAON HAI YE ADMI JESKO DEKAR SAB SHOCKED HOGAY HAI JANNE K LIYE WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPPY EK MERE DOSERE STORY KO REVIEW ABI TAK NSI MILA TU KYA MEIN SAMJHO K MEIN US KO OFF KARDO AGAR AAP PASAND NAI TU BOLO US KO WAI PE CHOD DONGA US KA AGLA CHAPPY READY HAI BAS POST KARNA BAKI TU PLZ PLZ REVIEW DO US KO B AUR IS KO B THANK ALL AND SORRY FOR MISTAKES


	8. Chapter 8

HI EVERY ONE KAISE HO AAP SAB I THINK I M LATE LIKEN KYA KARE MERA INTERNET BEMARI HOGAI HAI ISLIYE KABI ACHA TU KABI NARAZ IS LIYE LATE HOGAYA AUR ABI TU MEIN APNE DOST K WIFI SE USE KAR RAHUN

THANK U ALL TO SUPPORT

SANJHANA THANK YOU AND ITS OK NO PROBLEM

GUEST THANK U TUDA TO SUSPENSE HONA CHAIYE

GUEST THANK U LO KARDIYA UPDATE AB NEEND AIGA

MISTIC MORNING THANK U AND SORRY UR GUESS IS WRONG NO PROBLAM

SAMI THANK U NO UR WRONG NOT A ABHIJEET SIR

BIKIBIKI THANK U

GUEST THANK U

PRIYA THANK U BUT SORRY HO ABHI SIR NAI HAI

BHUMI98 THANK U SO MUCH

BAKI SAB KO THANK U AUR JIS KA NAAM LIKNA BHUL GAYA US KO B THANK YOU SO MUCH

KNOW THE STORY

RECAP

DCP TELL THEM TO ABHIJEET SIR MISSION DAYA SHOUT TI DCP AND ONE PERSON ENTER IN CID BUEARU

AB AGAY

person enter all shock acp come front and say

Acp sir : aap yan abhijeet tek hai mera matlab koi aur problem tu nai hai na

Person : ji nai koi problem

Freddy : tu dr saab aap yan kyu mera matlab koi kaam tha kya

Dr : ji han yai samjh lo

Daya : kya matlab koi problem hai

Dr : nai problem nai hai balken problem solve hogaya hai is liye yan aiya hun

Acp : kya matlab nai hai problem solve hogaya

Dr : sir darasal jab aap log abhijeet ji ko liker aiy the tu jab hamne us k oprition k time us ka body scane kia goli nikalne k liye tu hame ye mila he show the chip

Dcp : ye tu ek chip hai

Dr : han ye us k body k andar se mila tha

Dcp angry : tu ye phele kyu nai lay ek mahena guzar chuka hai abhijeet ko hospital mein kya kar rah the tum ab tak

Acp : sir plz us ko bolne do

Dr : sir darasal jab oprition hua tu us k baad aap logon ki halat tek nai the tu meine socha jese k sab normal hoga tu mein chip aap ko dunga liken liken hamari ek nurse ki waja se ye chip ham se kugaya(losted) aaj jab ham hospital ki saafai kar reh the tu ye mila is liye poran aap ko dene aiya tha

Acp : thank you ye tumne acha kia aur dayan rakna k aagy se per ye galti na ab tum ja sakathe hi

Dr : thank you sir aur dayan rakonga k aagy chal k isi galri na ho and he leave

Pankaj ask to acp

Pankaj : sir isa kya hoga is chip k abhijeetsir ne is ko apne body mein chupaya tha

Schin : shaid koi zarori chiz jese dushman se bachana chatha ho liken kya

Daya look to dcp and say

Daya : shaid jis mission pe gaya tha us se related ho i

Dcp look to daya who also looking dcp

Dcp : mujhe dekhne se acha hai k ye chip dek le ham

Acp : purvi chip ko computer mein lagao

Purvi : yes she take chip and connect to computer but chip not opne because this want pass word

Purvi : sir ye pass word mang rah hau

Dcp : ab password kah se lainge ho tu abhijeet ko maloom hai

Acp : daya tyap karo

Purvi : nai sir meine daya sir tarika abhijeet sir ka yan tak sab ka naam try kia liken nai kuch nai hua kisi ka naam kaam nai kar rah hai

Dcp angry : pata nai kaisa pass word raka hai abhijeet ne kisi ko kuch pata nai

Daya : chitrole

Dcp more angry : kya bola tumne tumari himat kaise hui mere naam likar pukarne ka mn tumara sr hu samjhe

Daya : sir mein aap ki baat nai kar rah

Dcp : tu per kis ki baat kar reh ho mein b tu jaan lun k yan aur kis ka naam chitrole hai

Daya: sir jah tak mein abhijeet ko janta hun ho is tara k password rak tha hai jise kisi ko shak na ho

Acp : matlab

Daya: sir matalb tu batha sakta liken kar k batha hunga

He come to computer and tyap one name and chip opne

ALL SHOCK SEE THE PASS WORD

DCP AND ACP : chitrole

Daya : yes sir chtrole

Acp : wa sir lo abhijeet ne tu aap k naam ka password rakh hai mubarak ho

Dcp : han tek hai tek hai zayada maska lagne ki khushish mat karo chip mein dekho kya hai

Acp murmur : kados tarif kro tu baatisi deka tha hai

Dcp : kuch bola tumne

Acp : naiiiii

Purvi open chip they find one video more photo and documant

They see all picture and doc after that purvi play video

IN VIDEO

person 1: ham log is gang ko char jaga takseem karangr ek yai pe hoga dosara goa mein hoga tesar kolkata mein chuta mummbai k andar aur ek baat agar ham mein se koi b pakda gaya tu koi b doser k bare mein nai bolaga tek hai

All agree

Video get dark for 2sec after 2sec abhijeet on video

Abhijeet in video

Abhi : sir mein jarah hun inko pakdene agar fail hogaya tu us k liye I m sorry jo veshwas aap ne kia mujh pe mein us ko pora nai kar paya and agar fail hogaya aur mera body aap tak nai poncha tu mera khabri khud aap k samne aiyga liken hosko sai waqt ki talash hoga kyu ki ye log jo aap ne is video mein dekhe ye sab tu serf moore hai asli khildi tu wai mummbai mein beta hai us k naam tu mujhe nai pata liken han ho ek sher ka bada dr hai

Aur agar aap logon kisi tara ye chip milgaya mere khabri se phele tu daya se bolna k 558786 is case ki akri kadi yai hai baki daya khud samjh jaiga bye sir

Video off

Dcp : acha bhuot acha kaam kiya bhout badiya kaam kia abhijeet ne ab tum log ek kaam karo in sab ko dundo

Daya : sab ko dundne ki zarorat nai hai

Dcp : kya matlab hai tumara k sab ko dundne ki zarorat nai hai han in angry

Daya : sir mein kaira hun k abhijeet is video k hisaab se tu in mujrimo k pass hokar in ki video banai tu jisa k abhijeet ne kah k ho jah rah hai unko pakdne tu sir mujhr lagta hau abhijeet ne in sab ko arast kia hoga ab bas hamr yan jo dr hai us ko pakdna is k liye hame is 558786 se milna hoga

Freddy: liken sir ye 558786 hai kya

Daya : abhijeet ka kass khabri hai is ko abhijeet ki ar khabri ki khabar hai is waqt abhijeet jis khabri k saat kaam kar rah tha ye is ko zaror maloom hoga

Pankaj : sir abhijeet jis khabri k saat kaam kar rah the hoska pata diract kyu nai batha thr ham diract usi se milne jathe

Acp : Abhijeet ne isa isliye kia kyu k usko laga ye chip crimnal k haath lagaya tu ho us khabri tak na ponche jis k pass sare saboot hai isliye usne ye code diya agar ye mujrim k haath lagtha to b ho ye code kya hai in k samjh mein nai atha samjhe

Pankaj : ji sir

Dcp : agar daya k hisab se abhijeet ne baki sab ko tekane laga diya hai tu tu hame serf is bade talaash hai ab hame is tak ponchayga ho code jo is video mein hai

Daya : ji sir ab ham is ko dundege ye hame us khabri tak ponchayga

Acp : liken ye milega kah

Daya : mein janta hun ye kah milega

Acp : tek hai tum schin aur freddy jao dundo is ko

Daya : nai sir ho ham sab ko ek dekar hamse milne nai aiyga abhijeet jab b jata tu akhile he miltha usse

Acp : tek tum jao isse millo aur pori jankari lekar ana all the best

Daya : ok sir

Dcp : tek hai mein b chalta hun jisi kuch pata chale tu mujhe update karna aur han ye khabar media walo pata na chale nai tu hangama ho sakta hai

Scene change

Daya waiting for some one after few mint person came

Person : 558

Daya : 786

Person : aap kaon ho ye code kaise malom aap ko

Daya : mein daya aur ye code abhijert ne bathaya

Person : abhijeey sir khud kyu nai aiya

Daya : ho hospital mein is liye mein yan aiya hun mujh kuch pochna hai tumse

Person : sir hospital mein kaise

Daya : ho bhout lami khani hai phelal ye batho k abhijeet k saat abi kuch mahene phele kaon sa khabri kaam kar rah tha

Person : sorry mein aap pe yakeen kaise karo k aap sach mein abhijeet sir k dost daya ho

Daya : ye dekho mera id card

Person : ye tu tek hai mein kuch sawal pochonga us k baad mein sochonga k aap ko bathun ya nai

Daya : tek pocho

He ask some qustion to daya

Person : sorry sir ho mein janta hun liken abhijeet sir ne khata k jo b koi phele us se poch tach karo is k baad kuch batha na is liye meine aap se swal poche

Daya : nai koi baat mein janta hun boss ko k kab kya karta hai khair ye chodo jo pocha ho batha ho

Person : us k bare mein mein aap ko sham tak pori jankari donga abi ho kah hai ye nai malom liken han us ka ghar ka pata hai

Daya : tum is k bare pata lagao tab tak ham is k ghar ki talashi lenge ghar k pata kya hai

He gave address to daya

KHABRI HOUSE

Schin : sir pora ghar chan mara liken yan koi saboot ya is case joda kuch b nai hai sir

Acp : zayer hai sachin ho yan samane tu nai hoga dundo dundo kuch na kuch tu milega

A/n so FRIENDS YE HOGAYA AAP KA CHAPPY JANTA HUN TUDA KHARB THA LOKEN KYA KARE PHELA STORY HAINA IS LIYE KHAIR CHODO YE SAB EK GOOD NEWS HAI HO SAKTA HAI AGLE CHAPPY MEIN ABHI SIR COMA SE BAAR AJAY LIKEN YE AAP PE DEPAND HAI AGAR AAP LOG CHAO TU IS K LIYE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU SORRY FOR MISTAKES


	9. Chapter 9

HI FRIEND S HOW ARE YOU I HOPE ZEYADA INTEZAR NAI KAR WAYA THANK YOU ALL

ADITI THANK YOU BUT MUJHE NAI MALOM K AAP KO KISS TÀR KI STORY PASAND HAI ISLIYE AGAR AAP KO AAP KI TARA KA KUCH AAP K DEMAG MEIN HAI TU MUJHE BATHAO TAKE HAM STORY AAP KI TARA PESH KARSAKE JIS SE AAP KO KHUSHI MILE ONCE AGAIN THANK U

SANJHANA THANK YOU SHOCKING K BARE MEIN ABI TAK NAI SOCH HAI MEINE LIKEN SHAID IS CHAPPY MEIN HO PAKA NAI BOL SAKTA

PRIYA THANK YOU

MISTIC MORNIG. THANK YOU

NAINA MALLIK THANK YOU TUDA SLOW HUN KYU K REVIEW KA B INTEZAR KARNA PADTHA HAI

SHRESTHA THANK YOU I LL TRY TO ABHIJEET SIR COME OUT OF COMA

KHUSHI THANK YOU AND I TRY FOR ABHI SIR

BHUMI98 THANK YOU HAN SOCHA K TUDA ALG SA HO ACHA HAI HHH

CRAZYFORPURVI THANK YOU SO MUCH

RECAP

Abhijeet ka dr ek lakar acp ko de tha jis se team ko malom hota abhijeet k mission k bare mein chip k zariye daya abhijeet kaas khbri se milne jata aur daya ko us khbri se pata chalta hai k abhijeet mission mein dosere khabri k sath kaam kar rah tha aur daya ko usi khbri ka pata de tha hai

AB AGY

AVHIJEET KI KHABRI KA GHAR

Acp : dundo ache se dundo dekho kya pata chal tha hai hame abhijeet k mission pora karna hai

They search all house but not find anything

Schin : sir pora ghar ek ek kardiya liken kuch nai mila yanse

Acp : kuch tu milna chaiye schin kuch tu milna chaiye dundo aur dundo

Schin : yes sir

They search more last acp find one photo behind of almari

Acp : ye dekho ye photo is almari k peche se mila dekho is almari k peche kuch aur meltha hai kya

They push almari othere side and they find more three pic

Schin : ye dekho sir

Acp : in teeno photo mein wai log hai jo us chip k video mein the jo abhijeet ne apne body mein chupaya tha

Schin : han sir yye teeno wai hai liken is chaota(4) kaon is chera nai dek rah

Acp : han in teeno tasveero mein b is k chera nai dekh rah

Pankaj : sir tu ab kya kare

Acp : kuch tu karna hoga and suddnly acp remmber one think and he look photo after looking photo he smile all othere shock to why acp saab smiling

Freddy : sit kya hua aap haas kyu reh ho

Acp : is liye k ye chaota (4) admi kaon hai us ko pechane wala milgaya

All shock

Schin : pechane wala milgaya kaon hai sir ho

Acp : ye hai ho he point to pictute ye photo hame bathayega k ye kaon hai

Pankaj smile : sir aap b kya maz karte ho photo kabi boltha

Acp look in angry : maz mein maz k mood mein han yan case chal rah aur tume haasi k padi hai

Pankaj : sorry sir

Acp : sorry sir chalo lab mein

Dekhata hun k kaise boltha hai photo

In lab

Acp : salunke ye photo projecter par lagao

Salunke did it

Acp : is admi jis ka peet(backside) hamari taraf haina tek is k samne wale k ankho mein zoom kar k dekho kya is ka chera dekhta hai

Salunke : ok mein karta hun

Salunkr sir zoom in eyes and eyes show the man

Acp : dekh pankaj bola tha na pankaj k photo boltha b hai

Pankaj : sorry mein tu he cut by acp

Acp : ab sorry chodo is ko dundne jao pata karo is k bare mein kyu ye us video mein nai tha ho sakta hai k yai gang ledar ho ya per ye ledar ko janta ho

Pankaj :ji sir

In evening

Some one call daya

Daya : han bol kya pata chala tume

Person : aap mujhe shesh hotel mein melo

Daya : tek hai mein abi atha hun

Days cut the call

Acp : kaon tha daya

Daya : wai jis k bare mein abhijeet ne us video mein khata

Acp : tu kya pata chal is ko abhijeet k khabri k bare mein

Daya : is ne mujhe abi bolaya hai shesh hotel mein

Acp : tek hai jao tum aur dayan rakna

Daya leave

In shesh hotel

Daya : han bol mango kya pata chala tume

Mango : sir abhijeet sir jis khabri k saat kaam kar rah tha ho andri k kisi band godham mein chupa hai ek mahene se mein gaya us se wan milne

Daya : tume wan jane ki kya zarorat tha khair kya bola kuch bataya ho tume

Mango : nai sir bus itna k is ki jan ko khtra hai ho yan se baar nai nikal sakta aur serf aap ko ya cid walon ko he kuch bathayega

Daya : mein abi chalta hun kaonsa godham hai

He tell address to daya

Mango : aur sir jaathe waqt us k liye kuch khane ko b lejaiga usne do din se kuch nai khaya

Daya : tek hai

One person listened all conversation daya and mango and come out to hotel and call some one

Person : hello boss apne ek mahene se jo daya pe nazar rakne ko khata na ho

Boss : han tu kya pata chala ho abhijeet ka khabri ponch gaya daya tak

Person : nai boss liken daya abi usi se milne jara hai

Boss : tek tum us ka picha karo aur deko kah jata mein abi aur admi bejh tha hun yaad rakna daya us khabri na mile tek hai

Person : ji boss mein abi picha karta hun boss meine use baat karte hue suna hai k ho andri k band godham jahra hai

Boss : tek hai tum jao us k peche

Person : ok boss

In cid buearu

Some one call acp

Acp : hello kya sach ye tu bhout achi khabar hai tek hai ham abi athe hai and he cut call

Freddy see acp happy face and he ask

Freddy : sir kya hua aap itne khush dekh ray ho

Acp smile : khushi baat hai freddy tu khush hunga na

Same dr salunke enter

Salunke : kaise khushi hame b bathao

Acp : tumari liye buri khabar hai aur hamare liye achi

Salunke : kya matlab tumara

Acp : yai k abhijeet ko hosh agaya

[ GUYS YOU KNOW K ABHIJEET KA INTEQAAM MEIN KAISE ABHI SIR WAPAS COMA SE WAPAS ATHE HAI LIKE THAT YAN PE B WESA HUA]

All happy with news

Schin : ye tu bhout achi khabar hai mein abi daya sir ko batha tha hun

In godham daya enter

Daya : rohan kah ho tum dekho mein daya abhijeet ka dost kya tum mujhe dek sakte ho

Rohan come from hiden place same time goon enter with boss

Boss : itni jaldi kya hai rohan se milne ki phele hamse b tu millo

Daya : kaon ho tum

Boss : wai jis k bare mein tum rohan se pochne aiy ho

Daya : ho tu zara apna chera tu dekha do

Boss : tek hai tum kaite ho dekha tha hun ho kaite haina k marne wal k akri khuwaish pori karni chaiye ye lo agaya samne

Daya : tum in sab k peche tera aath hai

Scene change in hospital

Acp : kya huà schin daya ne photo nai utaya

Schin : nai sir ring jarai hai liken daya sir phone nai uta rah hai

Acp : shaid kisi kaam mein masroof hoga chalo ham abhijeet se milte hai

Acp enter abhijeet room and his phone ring he pick up

Acp : hello kya

All shocked

And phone cut

Salunke : kya hua boss kiss ka phone tha

Abhijeet wake up this shor shapa he acp sir

Abhi : sir aap log

Acp look. Abhijeet and leave this matter

Acp smile : kaise ho abhijeet

Abhi ; mein tek hun

Salunke : bed pe ho per b tek ho

abhi : sir mein tek hun and look around sir daya dekhai nai derah

A/n so friends hoga chappy agar chota tu us k liye sorry ho kya haina mujhe suspense mein khatam karna tha

TU KIS KA PHONE THA KIYA HUA ACP KYU HUA SHOCKED PLZ READ AND REVIEW AND SORRY FOR MISTAKES


	10. Chapter 10

HI FRIENDS HOW ARE YOU KAISE HO AAP SAB JANTA HUN K MEIN LATE KYA KARO HOTA HAI ISA CHALO IS K LIYE SORRY AND THANK YOU FOR WAITING

SPECAIL THANKS TO SPECAIL PERSONS

SHESHTHA THANK U AND ABHI SIR K HOTE HUE DAYA SIR KO KYA HOGA

GUEST YHANK U AND DONT WORRY FOR DAYA SIR

PRIYA THANK U AND YES UR RIGHT PHONE FOR DAYA SIR

ADITI THANK U FOR UR SUPPORT AND MUJHE ISI NAAM SE REVIEW MILA THA TU MEONE USI KA JWAB DIYA THA MUJHE NAI PATA KAON THA LIKEN NAAM YAI THA AGAR MERE BATHUN SE AAP HURT HUE TU US K LIYE I M SORRY MUJHE KHUSHI HAI K AAP KO MERE STORY PASAND HAI ONCE AGAIN THANK U

MITHI THANK U YES ABHI SIR KO HOSH AIYA HAI DAYA SIR K KYA HOGA ABI MALOM HOGA

GUEST THANK U

MISTIC MORNING THANK U

SANJHANA THANK AND KA ABI CLEAR HOGA

KHUSHI THANK U SO MUCH

NAIN MALLIK THANK U

BHUMI98 THANK U

SAB KO THANK U BOL DIYA AGAR RAIGA THANK U TO ALL.

LATE HUN SORRY BUT US KA EK PAIDA HAI HO YE K MEIN LAMBA CHAPTER K SAAT AIYA HUN AB TU SMILE KARO YE HUI NA BATH

KNOW THE STORY

RECAP

DAYA KO ABHIJEET K KHABRI KA PAT CHALTHA HAI AUR ACP KO ABHIJEET K COMA SE BAAR ANE KA PATA CHALTA HAI AUR US SE MILNE ATHA HAI

AB AGAY

IN HOSPOTAL ACP ENTERING IN ABHIJEET ROOM AND SAME TIME HIS PHONE RING HE PICL UP

ACP : hello kya and phone cut

Abhijeet his eye when heard acp voice

Abhi : sir aap log

Acp see abhijeet and not discuss the topic to other

Acp : aree abhijeet kaise ho

Abhijeet : mein tek hun aap log kaise ho

Salunke : ham tek hai abhijeet agar tume chutti chaiye tha pradyuman ko boltha yan latne ki kya zarorat thi

Abhi : dekha sir salunke sir yan b mera pecha nai chod tha

But he not get response to acp

Abhi in loudly: sir

Acp : han abhijeet tumne khuch kha kya

Abhi : sir toda parishan hai and he here there aur daya b dekai nai dera sab tek haina sir

Acp silent for two second and say

Acp : han ho case ki wajha se parishan hun aur daya kisi kaam se gaya hai kuch he deer mein wapas aiyga abhijeet tum aram karo ham per athe hai tumse milne tek hai tab tak freddy yai raiga

Abhi : tek hai sir

Acp and team come out side of room

Abhi in thought : mujhe isa kyu laga k sir daya ko likar parishan hai kai daya kuch nai nai mein ye kya soch rah hun

Out side of abhijeet room

Acp : schin tum log jao andri wan ek band factory hai wan daya ki madat ko jao

Schin : sir kya matlab

Acp : ye waqt samjhane ka nai daya ki madat ka hai isliye jisa bola ho karo samjhe

Schin : yes sir

Team go to help daya only acp and salunke stand in out side

Salunke : akir baat kya tum itne parishan kyu ho aur daya ko kya hua

Acp : mere khabri ka phone aiya jo andri mein raita hai usne bathaya k abi abi kuch log daya k peche kissi band factory mein gay haihai shaid ye wai factory jah abhijeet ka khabri hai aur lagta hai daya usi se milne jara tha tu mujrimo ko pata chala isliye daya k peche gay hai mujhe lagta daya ki jaan ko khatra hai

Salunke sir shocked ho ho not for acp sir because he see some one and he signal to acp sir and acp sir turn and get shocked

Acp : abhijeet

Abhi : daya kah hai meine pori tu nai sona liken ye zaroor sona k daya khatra mein hai sir plz bathao k daya kah hai

And acp tell everthing to abhijeet and avhijeet going to help daya but acp stop him

Acp : abhijeet kah jaray ho

Abhijeet : ye aap poch reh ho aap ko pata haina k daya ki jaan khatre mein tu mujhe jan hoga

Acp : nai tumari tabiyat abi abi tu tek hui hai aur schin ko bejha hai meine

Abhi : sir plz jab tak mein wan nai jaonga tu mujhe chain nai aiyga plz sir

Salunke : jane do ye jab tak nai jahega is ko araam nai milega

Acp: tek hai chalo ham sab chalthe hai aur sachin se khaina k jab tak ham na aiy ho koi action nai lega

Freddy : ji sir

IN FACTORY

boss : han daya tu tum dono ready hojao marne k liye

Daya : ho baad ki baat hai mera chodo ab tere sath kya hoga ye tu b nai janta

Boss smile : tek hai dekthe hai ab tere samne mein is khabri(point to mango) ko maronga per tume

And shot to but (our hero )daya sir push mango and bullet hit daya shuolder

Boss laugh : lagtha hai tume marne ki jaldi hai tu yai sai tu maro

A bullet fire the bullet hit to boss and boss cry

Person : abhijeet k hote daya ka koi bal b baka nai kar sakta

Daya smile : abhijeet

Boss : tum tume hosh aagaya

Abhi : han dr kumar tumne tu mujhe coma bejha tha per mere apno dua ne mujhe wapas laya

Kumar : maro in sab ko

After some more fight the all goon finesh by cid daya grab kumar coler gave a slap

Daya : batha kyu ki ye sab

Kumar : mein drugs ka danda karta hun ye baat abhijeet ko pata chal tu usne mere khilap saboot ikata kia mujhe ye pata tha k abhijeet k pas mere saboot hai liken ho mujhe nai janta isliye mein abhijeet k piche tha k kab ho apne khabri se milhe aur mein in per hamla kardo liken us se phele abhijeet k sath ho adsa hua aur aap log un ko mere hospital mein lay is liye mein ne jan boj kar k abhijeet ko high oprition ki zarorat hai tak mein isi bane se us ko coma mein bej do aur baad mein apne khilap sare saabot mita dodo

Freddy : Liken aap ne ho chip hame kyu diya aap chate tu aap us ko chup sakte the

Kumar : phele meine isa he kia jab meine abhijeet ka opretion kia tu ye chip mila mujhe meine bhout kushish ki is ko kolne ki liken mein nakaam rah is liye meine soch k aap k zariye mein is khabri tak ponch kar sare saboot gayab karonga

Acp : afsos k cid k athun pakde gay mujrim chaiy kitna bada he kyu na ho liken cid k ath se nai bech tha smjhe freddy pankaj lejao ise yan

Cid team happy because his senoir is back

Abhi worriedly: daya tum tek ho chalo hospital abi

Daya angry : mein khud chala jaonga zarorat nai and he mave

Abhi : aare ise kya hua

Acp : lo hoga salunke ab in k cid giri khatam bhai giri shoro ab dekho kya karte hai ye dono bhai

Salunke : ye tu hai acha ab chalo ham b aram kare

In hospital dr bandage daya shoulder

Dr : zayada nai laga hai liken bas zayada move mat dena nai tu problem hoskta hai

Abhi : mein dayan rakonga k ye aath ko zayada na hila de

Daya look abhi and thanked to and went to home without waiting abhi

Abhi : aare daya daya sono is ko kya hua lagta hai naraz hai liken kyu

In duo house

Abhijeet enter in house see daya sitting in sofa

Abhi : daya kya hua tum naraz kyu ho ab kya kia meine

Daya angry : kya kia hain kya tum nai jante k kya kia tume hospital se ane ki kya zarorat tha

Abhi : ho tu ye baat hai aare tumari jan khatre mein tha tu

Daya : tu tu baki sab the na tume ane ki kya zarorat thi

Abhi : acha tek hai ok agar mere jaga tum hote tu kya karte tum bol wai karte jo meine kia na

Daya : liken abhi tum abi abi tek cut by abi

Abhi : daya chodo ye sab mein tek hun tum b ab serf shreya k bare mein socho samjhe

Daya hug abhijeet and say

Daya cry : boss agar tume kuch hota na tu mein khud ko kabi maaf nai karta mere wajha se

Abhi : daya tum per se shoro hogay jao mein tumse baat nai karta

Daya : acha tek hai bas kuch nai khaonga bas ache ache bathe karenge ok

Some more chet chat they rest for some time

In evening all come to meet abhijeet

Acp : kya bhai daya aaj tu tum bhout khush dekh reh ho

Salunke : kyu na ho is ka bhai jo agaya hai kyu daya

Daya smile : sir aap b na kuch b bolte ho

Salunke : wese ye abhijeet hai kah

Daya : ho yai tha pata nai kah gaya mein dekhta hun

Salunke : rene do mein janta hun kah hai

Freddy : salunke saab kah pe hai abhijeet sir

Sanluke : dekho yan as pas tarika dek rah hai kya

All : ho tu ye bath hai

Othere side abharika

Tarika : abhijeet tum tek tu hi

Abhi : tumare hote mujhe kuch hoskta hai kya

Tarika : abhijeet plZ kitni baar bola k is tara k baat mat karo per tum

Abhi : acha sorry perse nai bolunga ab naraz mat ho

Tarika : mein kabi naraz hosakta hun kya tumse

Abhi : ye b hai

Tarika : abhijeet tum nai jante tumare bina hamara kya haal hua tha

Abhi : ho itna miss kia tha mujhe

tarika : itna nai bhout miss kia

abhi : acha mujhe miss kia ya mere dish ko jo tumne sikaya tha

tarika : abhijeet tum b kuch b bolte ho

Salunke sir loudly : agar kisi ka dayan ho tu ham b hai yan pe

Abhi : lo ye salunke saab b na kuch deer betne b nai detha chalo nai tu kai yan nai ajay

Tarika : abhijeet tum

Abhi : aree mein mazak kar rah hun

They come to hall

Salunke : shukar hai k kisi ko hamari yaad agaya

Acp : salunke tum ab bas kar aur beto araam se

Salunke : tum tu bas apne betun ka side lo

Purvi : ye lo tea aur pakode garma garm

All finesh tea and pakode after some more chet chat all team leave to home

Daya : ho kitna acha laga na sab k bet kar

Abhi : ye tu hai kas kar tarika k saat

Daya : han bhai ab tu tarika he dekhega aur koi nai

Abhi : dayaaa

Daya : aree mazak kar rah hun tum b na chalo tearce pe bet the hai

Abhi : nai daya aaj nai per kabi aaj maan nai kar rah neend arai hai

Daya : serf tudi deer k liye

Abhi : acha tek hai chal chalte hai

In tearce

Abhi : poch kya pochna hai tume

Daya : tume kaise pata k mein kuch pochna chata hun

Abhi : daya ye b koi baat hui kya koi apne dil k baat na jane wase mein janta hun k kya pochna chate ho yai k mein wan us factory mein tum logo ko bachane kaise agaya

Daya : haan yai baat pochna chata hun k tum same time kaise ponche wan

Abhi : mera bhai kissi mosibat mein ho aur mein na ahun isa hosakta hai kya kabi nai

Daya : tum ye pheli bojana chodo saaf saaf boldo

Abhi : tek hai ye bhout badi story nai itu sa hai meine tum logo par apne khabri chod rake the usne bathaya tha k tum log kiddnap hogaya ho tu tab

FLASHBACK

ABHIJEET KHABRI CALL ABHIJEET

KHABRI : hello sir

Abhi : han bol kya khabr hai raju

Raju : sir apne khata na k mein cid pe nazar rako

Abhi : han tu kya hua koi gadbad hai

Raju : daya sir aur us k do sathi kiddnap hogay hai

Abhi : kya kab kaise

Raju : kal ho kissi case mein kaam kar reh the tu usi bech ye sab hua

Abhi : tu kuch pata chala kiddnaper ka ya us ka phone aiya kyu kiddnap kiya ya kuch aur baat

Raju : nai sir isi koi baat samne nai aiya acp saab lage hai abi tak kuch b pata nai chala mein b apni taraf se khushish kar rah hun

Abhi : tek hai tum ab ek kaam karo acp sir ko aur baki sab pe nazar rak dekho koi ine b noksan na poncha de tab tak mein atha hun mein abi nakil rah hun yan se

Raju : tek hai sir ab mein rakta hun

Abhi : han tek hai bye

FLASHBACK OVER

abhi : bas us k baad mere khabri ne pata laga is jaga ka jab ho acp ko kiddnap kar k yan lay aur per mein yan ponch gaya

Daya cmplite his sentance

Daya : aur mujhe bacha liya

Abhi : tume nai apne bhai ko ab agar tumare sawalon k jwab tume mil gay tu chale sone

Daya : han chalo

Both go sleep

In daya room

Daya pov : abhi ne itna kuch kia mere liye meri sagai kar wa le shreya se aur mujhe pe chel gili apne chati kai mujhe b kuch karna chiye us k liye han ek kaam karta hun kal abhijeet ko surprise donga dekhna kitna khush hoga ho

Next morning duo wake up

Daya on phone : tek hai ham athe hai tum ek kaam karo tum hame red restrunde milo nashta wai pe karenge ok

Abhijeet come daya room

Abhi : daya kisse baat kar rah the aur nashta wai karnge kya matlab tum kai jare ho

Daya : mein nai ham jaray hai ab koi sawal nai jao ready hojao per nakalna b hai

Abhi : liken cut by daya

Daya : meine kya bola sona nai kya ajj chuti tu jisa mein kaita hun wesa karo samjhe

Abhi : acha tek hai

Duo get ready in hour they reached restrunde

Abhi : daya yan acha ab samjh mein aiya tume yan k dish itne pasand hai k subh subh yan likara aiy kya daya tum b subh tu ghar k khana khalete

Daya : hogaya tumara ab chale

They enter to resrrunde abhijeet see one person and he smile

Abhi : tarika ji ap yan ho b is waqt

Tarika : kyu mein yan nai aasakta kya

Abhi : nai mera ho matlab nai tha beto beto wase aap yan

Tarika : daya ne bolaya tha

Abhi : daya ne (toward daya) kyu bolaya tarika ji ko

Daya : shukar hai k hamari yaad agaya nai tu mujhe laga k kuch log hame bhul gay

Abhi : dayaaaa

Daya : tum bol kar mein tak gaya aur shreya and tak gay tarika ko samjhate samjhate is liye aaj meine tum dono ko yan bolaya k tum dono apnw dil ki baat he not compilte mein chalta hun tum dono baat karo he stand and go from there

Abhi : aree daya sono tu chala gaya

Avhijeet look tarika and tarika look him after some mint they broke the silant

Abhi : tarika ho mein ho tumse pyaa ho mera matlab hai k daya chata mein shadi karo

Tarika : acha tu tum shadi kyu nai karte wase ladki dekhi hai tumne

Abhi murmur : kaise bathaun k ladki tu mere samne beta hai

Tarika : tumne kuch bola

Abhi : kya nai tu kuch nai abhijeet in thought is daya ne kah paasa diya ab kise bolun dil ki baat

abhijeet mobile beep he see mobile find one msg he opne msg

IN MSG

boss bakwas band karo seede dil ki baat bol do

Abhi reply with ok

Abhi to tarika

Abhi : tarika ho mein ye bol rahtha k kya he take deep long breath and say tarika kya tum mujh se shadi karoge

Tarika laugh

Abhi surprised : kya hua kuch galt boldiya kya

Tarika : nai tu

Abhi : tu per haas kyu reh ho

Tarika : tumne ek he saans mein pocha tu is liye

Abhi smile : tu kya tum mujh se shadi karoge

Tarika : mein tu kab se ready shadi k liye

Abhi : thank you tarika thank you so much

Aur ham sab ko thank you kaon bolega

Abhijeet turn and find all team

Abhi : sir aap log yan pe is ka matlab daya logo ko b

Daya : tume kya laga serf tum surprise doge tumne mujhe surprise diya mere sagai par aur meine tumare pyaar ko ezaar karte waqt yan bola kar apna badla pora kia

Abhi : kaonsa badla meine kya kia tere sagai par

Daya : kya kia tumne jo mujhe pata chalne nai diya sagai ka achank sid na k sagai meri aur shreya ki hora hai kitna shocked hua tha mein aur aaj meine in sab ko yan bola kar tum ko shocked kia ab badla hua na pora

Abhi : han bhai hogaya tera badla pora

Acp : ab ye sab chodo ye bath ho k sagai kab karna hai

Daya : aaj raat ko

Abhi and tarika shocked : aaj raat

Daya : han ab is mein koi change nai hoga

Abhi : liken daya itna tayari karni hai ye sab

Purvi : sir aap fikar na kar ade(helf) se zayada kaam hpgaya hai bas aap ka aur tarika ka shopping baki hai

Daya : cholo ham shopping kar k athe hai

Abhi : sagai kah hoga ye tu bathao

Salunke : tume badi jaldi hai jaga ki

Abhi : mein tu bas ise he poch liya

Daya : tarika k ghar kyu sai haina ab cholo b na

IN NIGHT SAGAI TIME

daya : kyu boss ab khush ho na

Abhi : han yaar thank u daya agar tum himat na dethe tu shaid mein kabi dil ki na bolta

Daya : kya boss tum b bhai bolthe ho thank u b

Abhi : acha tek hai nai boltha thank u bas ab khush

Daya : bhout zayada khush

Know ring wearing time

Daya : aao bhai ring penane ka rasam hogaya

Abhijeet and tarika standing togther daya gave ring to abhijeet take ring and he wearing ring to tarika but same time one voice come to main door

Voice : rok jao ye sagai nai hoskta

All shoked and look to main door

A/N so friends kisa laga janta hun tuda bura lika hai liken tuda tu acha hoga so plz friends read and review ok an ye bathao k kise laga shocked achta ya nai

And friends kaon hai jisne abhijeet ki sagai rook de aur kya chata hai kya abhijeet aur tarika ki sagai hogi yan nai

And friend sorry for late and mistakes plz read and review

Sab ko thank u k usne pechle chpters ko review deye aur is ko b review karna thank you


	11. Chapter 11

Hi friends how r u

Ye kya itna kam review not fair yar isliye mein agla chapter update tab tak nai karonga jab tak ek do aur nai milenge tek hai thank you

And

BHIUMI98 SANJHANA MISTIC MORNING NAINA MALLIK A.S ANJAANA PRIYA MITHI ALL OF YOY LIKEN TUDA AUR INTRZAR KARNA HOGA PLZ DONT MIND THANK U


	12. Chapter 12

HI FRIENDS HOW ARE YOU ALL TEK HO. SORRYYYY A BIG VERY BIG SORRY I M LATE AND VERY LATE SORRY FOR THAT MEIN APNE TESTS KI WAJA SE NA STORY UPDATE KAR PAYA AUR NA KOI STROY READ YA REVIEWS KAR PAYA LIKEN AB MEIN AGAYA SO HERE STORY

ALISHA 19 THANK U SO MUCH

A.S ANJAANA THANK U SO MUCH AND SORRY FOR LATE

NAINA MALLIK THANK U SO MUCH AND SORRY FOR LATE

SHRESTHA THANK U SO MUCH

P1 THANK U SO MUCH

KHUSHI THANK U SO MUCH

GUEST THANK U SO MUCH

BHUMI98 THANK U SO MUCH

SANJHANA THANK U

MISTIC MORNING THANK SO MUCH

PRIYA THANK U SO MUCH

MITHI THANK U SO MUCH

And all reader ko thanks

And all reviewer ko big sorry for waiting

STORY

ABHIJEET TARIKA KO ANGOTI PENA RAH HOTA HAI EK AWAZ ATHA JO SAGAI KO ROKTA HAI SAB AWAZ KI TARAF DEKHTE HAI

AB AGAY

ABHI : tum

Voice : han mein ye sagai hone nai donga

Tarika : kaon ho tum aur kyu nai hone doge ye sagai

Voice : ye tum mujhe se nai abhijeet se pocho

All get shock

Acp : abhijeet kya tum jante ho ise chup kyu ho kuch bolo b

Abhijeet is silent daya come near abhi

Daya : boss kya baat hai tum is tara chup kyu ho agar tum is ladki ko jante ho tu batha ho kaon hai ye

Abhi : daya ye ho yaar mujhe kuch nai pata ye kaon hai liken ye khud ko and he silent

Tarika : khud ko kya abhijeet bolo b khud ko kya

Lady : ye kya bathange mein batha tha hun k mein kaon ho mein mrs abhijeet hun

All in big shocked

tarika angry : dimag kharab hai tumara abhijeet ki shadi nai hui hai abi tak

Lady : ye kis ne kah tumse abhijeet ne na jise khud kuch yaad nai

Shreya : kya matlab hai tumara

Lady : hamari shadi ko 20 Saal hogay hai

All shocked

Lady continue : 20 saal phele mein aur abhijeet ek dosere se pyaar karte the aur hamne shadi kar li per abhijeet police traning line k baad jab usne cid join kia tu us ka accident hogaya aur us ki yaadish chala gaya jis ki waja se ho hamari shadi ko bhul gaya

Daya : liken tum itne saal the kah aur jah tak hame yaad hai maa ji(abhijeet mother ) ne kabi aap ka ziker nai kia

Lady : ji han ye sach hai maa ji ne mere ziker nai kia kyu k maa ji ne kabi b mujhe apna bahu(daughter in low) nai mana abhiheet k itne samjhane k baad b ho nai mana isliye abhijeet jab police traning k jaray the us waqt usne mujhe mere maa k ghar choda aur us ne kah k jab ho wafas aiyga tu ho maa ji ko mana liga tab tak mein mein apne maa k ghar rah hun aur jab abhijeet traning liker wafas aiya tu per us k saat ho adsa hua per tu meine kai bar abhijeet se milne ki khushish liken maa ji ne mujhe milne nai diya

Tarika : tu maa ji k marne k baad tum kah the

Lady : ho maa ji ne mujhse qasaam lee thi k mein agar abhijeet se sacha pyaar karta hun tu us k zindagi se door chala jaun is liye us din k baad mein usa chala gaya is chez ka intezar mein kab abhijeet ki yadash wafas ajay aur mein wafas us ki zindagi mein maa ji ki marne ki khabri us k teen saal baad hui mujhe us k baad mujh mein himmat nai hui abhijeet se milne ki

Purv : tu per aaj yan abhijeet sir ki zindagi mein kyu aiye ho

Lady : aaj nai balken kuch saal phele

All shocked lady continue mein abhijeet k zindagi mein dhobara tab aiya jab mujhe pata chal k abhijeet tarika se pyaar karta aur us se shadi karna chata mein usi waqt aiya abhijeet se milne

FLASH BACK

2008

SUNDAY KA DIN HOTA ABHIJEET SIR KI OFF DAY HOTA TABI US K GHAR GANTI BAJ THI HAI HO DARWAZA KHOLTA HAIHAI

ABHI : yes aap kaon aur kaon chaiye

Lady : kya mein andar askati hun

Abhi : ji aiye beto

Lady enter and set sofa

Abhi : maaf karna meine aap ko pechana nai

Lady : kaash pechan jate to ye din nai dekhne padte tone

Abhi : ji aap ne kuch kah

Lady : nai ho mein aap se kuch zarori baat karna chathi thi

Abhi : ji kaho mein sun rah hun

Lady : liken jo bolne jara hun shaid ho sun kar aap mera yakeen na kare

Abhi : mein kuch samjha nai aap kahina kya chathe ho

Lady : yai k jo mein kahina chata hun ho aap k past se joda hai

Abhijeet shocked

Abhi : kya aap mujhe phele se jante hai

Lady : ji han

Abhi : kya mein b aap ko janta hun

Lady : bhout kareeb se jante the mujhe aap ki yadaaah jane se phele

Abhi : ho sorry mujhe abi b kuch yaad nai arah aur maa ne b kabi aap k ziker nai kia

Lady : usi ki waja se tu ham aaj alag hai

Abhi : kya matlab

Lady : yai k maa ji ne mujhe aap se itna door kardiya k cha kar b mein aap se nai mil saka

Abhi : aap kya kaina chate mere samjh mein kuch nai arah plz aap saaf saaf boliye k aap kya kaina chate ho

Lady : yai k mein aap ki patni hun

Abhijeet shocked : kya ye kya bakwas hai na jan na pichan tum mere patni kya sabot hai k tum mere patni ho

Lady : mein janta tha k aap mera yakeen nai karenge is liye tere dost jo us waqt hamare shadi mein shamil the une b saat laya hun chao tu unse poch lo

LADY ABHIJEET K DOSTUN KO BOLATHA HAI HO B KAITE HAI K YE ABHIJEET KI PATNI HAI IS MEIN ABHIJEET KAITA HAI K

ABHI: mein kaise yakeen karo k tum log sach bol reh ho kya pata tum mere nai in k (point to lady) dost ho aur jhute sazish kar reh ho mere khilaf kya us waqt ki photo ya video recording tum logo k pass

Lady teary voice : mein janti thi k aap mera yakeen kabi nai karnge aker hai tu aap cid officer he kash us waqt ham apne shadi ki photo kich the tu shaid aaj tum hamari shadi ko inkar nai karte liken ye mangal sutr aur sendor jhute nai hai jo aap ne diye the aap yad karne ki khushish kya aap ko pari naam ki koi b yaad nai yaad karo abhijeet mein aap ki patni aap ki pari

ABHIJEET APNE DEMAG PE ZOR DAL THA LIKEN USE KUCH NAI ATHA

ABHIshout : nai nai mujhe kuch b yaad nai mein nai tum kaon ho aur ye log kaon hai

Flashback over

Pari : us k baad meine kai baaar abhijeet se mila aur usko ho sab yaad dilane ki khushish liken abhijeet ko yaad nai aiya

PER SAB K ANKUN MEIN ANSOO HOTE TARIKA ABHIJEET KI TARF DEKHTA HAI PER ROTE HUE WAN SE NIKALTA ABHIJEET USE ROKNE KI KUSHISH KARTA HAI LIKEN HO NAI ROKTA

OUT SIDE TARIKA WALKING ON ROAD

TARIKA TO GOD : kyu bagawan kyu aker kya bigada hai meine aap ka han jo itni badi saza di mujh kya pyaar karna guna hai aur agar hai tu sab se bada gunegar aap hai kyu aap b tu apne bagtun se pyaar karte ho kyu kia mere saat isa and she cry

BACKGROUND MUSIC

SONG : KYA HO BEWAFA THA YA YE WAQT KI MARZI JO MUJHE KO MILI YE SAZA

JISE ITNA PYAAR KIA AAJ HO PAAS HO KAR B DOOR

KYA HO BEWAFA THA YA YE WAQT KI MARZI JO MUJHE KO MILI YE SAZA

HOE TARU PYAAR NA KARO PYAAR MEIN DIL TUT JATE HAI

A/N FRIENDS HOGA CHAPPY PORA ITNA LATE UPDATE KAR RAH HUN PATA AAP KO PASAND AIY GA YA NAI LIKEN PLZ READ AND REVIEW SORRY FOR MISTAKES AND KEEP SMILLING

KYA ABHI AUR TARIKA EK HO PANGE KYA SACH MOCH ABHIJEET KI WIFE HAI YA ABHIJEET PER SE HO RAH HAI KISI SAAZISH KA SHIKAR JANNE K LIYE READ AND REVIEW THANK AND REVIEWER AUR READER KO BIG THANK YOU


	13. Chapter 13

HI EVERY ONE HOW R U ALL I M BACK I KNOW I M VERY LATE SORRY FOR THAT THANK ALL TO MY ALL SUPPORTER THANK U VERY MUCH READER AND REVIEWER

SAKSHI : thank u so much

MITHI : thank u so much

DRIZZLE1640 : thank you so much

Priya : thank u

BHUMI98 : thank u so much

àana : thank u

Guest : thank u

Naina malik : thank u so much

Amanmo : thank u

RECAP

ABHIRAKA KI SAGAI HORAI HOTI HAI K ACHANK EK LADKI ATHI HAI KHUD KO ABHI KI WIFE KAITI HAI AUR SAB SHOCK HO JATE HAI AUR UNKI SAGAI HON KI SAGAI ROK JATI HAI

AB AGAY

TARIKATARIKA WALKING ON WITH BACKGROUND MUSIC

DIL MILE HE TUD GAY

KHAT MILE HE CHUT GAY

CHAN SE TUDE KOI SAPNA

JAG SOONA SOONA JAG SOONA SOONA LAGE

JAB NA RAY KOI APNA

ROTI ROTI SARISARI RAATEN

PEKE PEKE SARE DIN

WERANI SI WERANI HAI

THANAHE SI THANAHE HAI

AUR EK HAM HAI PYAAR K BEN

JAG SOONA SOONA LAGE

JAB NA RAY KOI APNA

Song off

OTHERE SIDE

Daya : abhi tum kam se kam mujhe se share karte liken tum

Abhi : daya yaar ho mein tumhe kya batha tha jab k mere khud k samjh mein kuch nai aartha mujhe laga k jab mein duty se farg hunga tab is ka pata lagaonga liken

Daya : liken kya abhi liken kya duty se tab farg hoge jab tum chute loge liken tumhe tao goli lage tab b tum duty kart ho

Abhi : aur mein kya karta mein personal life ki waja se apna proffesonal life dayan na dun

Daya : boss mere bolne ka matlab nai tha agar tum ham phele batha de the tu shaid ye sab nai ho tarika ko itna taklef nai hota

Abhi : I m sorry yaar liken mere samjh mein kuch nai aaratha tu mujh laga k tum logon ko batha kar kyu parishan karun

Daya Smile : wa boss wa is ka matlab jab meine tumhe shreya k bare mein bathaya ya koi aur problem tum se share kia is ka matlab tha k meine tumhe prishan kia

Abhi : nai yaar mera ho matlab nai

Daya : acha tek hai ye sab chodo phele tarika phone karo us se baat karo tab tak mein ye pata laga letha hun k ye ladki ki kya chakar hai

Abhi : thanks yaar

Daya smile : thanks is acha tum mujhe darwaza tudne ko bolthe

Abhi : na baba mujhe apna karcha nai badana

scene 2

Person : samjh mein nai atha k abhijeet ne itni badi baat ham se chopai(hide) kyu

Person2 : mujhe tu phele se lagta tha k ye abhijeet tarika k laek nai liken boss serf tumari waja se mein ye rishte k liye ready hua nai tu mujhe abhijeet pe kabi b barosa nai tha

Boss : salunke tum ye kya bol ray ho tum jante ho na abhijeet tarika se kitna pyaar karta hai

Salunke : nai pradyuman ye pyaar nai bas pyaar ka natak karta aara hai serf natak

Pradyuman : nai abhijeet ko samjhne mein galti kar ray ho salunke tumhe pata kai bar hamne isko kitna galt samjha aur akher mein galt ham nakele ho nai mujhe lagta hai k is bar b isa he hoga

Salunke angry : boss plz tum apne bete ki side na lo tu acha mujh laga k mein yan apne dost k ghar aiya hun liken mujhe kya pata k ye mere dost ka nai balken us abhijeet k acp ka ghar hai

Acp : salunke tum kiss baat ko kah lekar jaray ho

Salunke angry : mein kah lejara hun tum after one secone pause mujhe lagta hai is waqt mujhe yan se chala jana chaiye nai tu pata nai in more angey os abhijeet ki waja se

ham dono mein jagda ho and he leave house

Acp : aare sun ho tu but dr didn't listen

Secne3

UNKNOWN PLACE

person : kaam hogaya

Lady : ji han hogaya

Person : kisi ko shak tu nai hua

Lady : nai nai ise kaise shak hone detha

Person : good aur kya kah un logo ne

Lady : abi tak kuch nai sab k sab shocked mein hain

Person : hmm tek ab bas ek bar tum wan ponch jao us k baad hamara kaam aur asan(easy) hojayga hamne kai baar us per hamla kia liken ar bar ho bach gaya liken is bar ham koi b moka aath se jane nai denge

Lady : meine apna kaam tu tek se kia ab us ki bari hai

Person : jah tak mein us ko janta ho khud tu nai aiyga liken uska dost zaror hamara kaam karge tumhe wan tak ponchane mein ab tum ek kaam karo tum ab yan se jao aur han tum ek mahene tak mujh se ya hamare kisi b admi se nai milange ho sakta hai k ho tum per nazar rake ho tu is se hamare kaam pe asar hoga

Lady : tek hai ab mein chalta hun

Scene 4

Abhi call tarika but tarika not pick

Abhi pov : tarika phone kyu nai uta raha han purvi ka try karta hun daya ne khata k ho us k sath hai he dail purvi number

A/N So friends end of chappy sorry I know k mein late hun aur upar se short chapy a big sorry for that liken agla chappy lamba hoga pakka and big sorry for long late very sorry

THANK YOU ALL READER AND REVIEWER

PLZ READ AND REVIEW THANK AND SORRY FOR MISTAKES


	14. Chapter 14

Hi how are you kaise ho aap sab teek tu hai na liken ye kya ap sab ne review dena band kia koi baat nai is ko review karo

Cute pari thank yu so much

BHUMI98 THANK YOU so MUCH

Pruvi21 thank you

Sakshi thank you

START STORY

TARIKA ROH RAH HOTA HAI PURVI US K PAS KADA HO US KO HUSLA DE RAH HOTA

PURVI : plz tarika tum sambalo khud ko tum rona band karo dekho ise rothe nai shabash chup hojao

Tarika cry sound : kaise chup hojao mein han kaise abhijeet ne jo kia ho mere saath tumne dekha na

Purvi : tarika tum galt samjh ray ho abhijeet sir ko tu khud b ye pata nai k ho uski

Taika : liken kamse kam ho sab batha tu sakta tha jo usko pata tha shaid ham ko koi rasta milta sachai tak ponchne ka aur na ab hame itni takleef hoti

Purvi : tu tumhe kya lagta hai abhijeet sir k liye ye sab asaan tha nai ye tu wai baat hue na k insaan ko pata hai k ho kab marne wala liken ho apne bachao mein kuch kar nai sakta tarika ek baar dande dimaag se soch k abhi sir k liye ye kitna mushkel tha

then purvi phone ring and she look caller id

Purvi : hello abhijeet sir with that she look tarika and taika also looking her

Abhi : purvi ho tum tarika k saat ho na ho teek tu hai na

Purvi : ek mint sir aap ki awaz nai aara with this she on loudspeaker of phone becz she want abhi sir how care tarika

Abhi : ho meine kha k ho tarika tek hai ho ziyada roo tu nai rai na plz us ja dayan rakna

Tarika listen this and she start crying

Purvi : han sir ho tek hai aap fiker na kare aap khao tu mein phone us ko du

Abhi : nai nai abi nai ho abi b naraz hai abi baat b nai karegi tu tum us ko us k ghar tak chodo aur ho sake tu tum us k sath rok jao tek hai

Purvi : tek hai mein dayan rakta hun aur ap b apna dayan rakna call cut and purvi look tarika

Purvi : kyu ab b lagta hai k abhijeet sir ne jo kia jaan boj k kia ho kitna pyaar karta hai tumse agar sir us ladki ko apna patni mante tu o us k saat hote

Tarika : mere samjh mein nai arha k mein kya karo

Purvi : pelal ek kaam karo abi chalo ghar and they move to home

Scene to daya

Daya : han ek kaam hai liken bhout safai se karna hoga teek hai

Person : ji si ap fikar mat karna sir dencho jo kaam apne aath mein leta hai usse pora kar k chod tha hai

Daya : isi liye tujhe bolaya yan pe he show the picture is ladki k bare mein pata karna hai

Dancho : kyu sir kisi case ka mamla hai ya love ka with smile

Daya : jitna tum se bol jay utna karo samjh

Denacho : aare sir tu mazak kar rah hun zindagi mein mazak nai kia tu kya kia

Daya : Air duty k waqt mein mazak karta nai samjhe

Dencho : tek hai sir and he murmur : abhijeet sir ka dailog mujh pe

Daya : kuch bola tumne

Dencho : nai nai to meine kuch nai bola ap tu bena kuch bole e son lete ho

Daya : nai ho kuch kai ray the k abhijeet ka dailog kya tha ho

Dencho pov : baap re lagta hai ab mein gaya

Daya : kya soch ray ho

dencho : kuch nai sir ho mein ye soch rah the k is photo k bare mein kuch bataya nai apne

Daya : han ho is k bare mein pata lagao is k kundli nekal k lado mujhe pechle 20 saal ki jitni b info hai is ki ho mujh chaiye pata lagao k ye sach mein shareef hai ya per shareef hone k natak kar rai hai aur sath mein ye b pata karo k is se milne kaon atha jata hai aur ye kah kah jata hai

Dencho : tek hai sir samjho k aap k kaam hogaya

Daya : tek hai ab tum jao

Dencho leave and daya phone ring daya caller id

Daya : unknown no. He pick up

Scene abhijeet

Abhi is alone in house he is thinking about tarika

Abhi thinking : pata nai kya halat hui hai tarika ki mere waja se tarika ko taklef hui phele daya aur purbi ( guys remmber purbi ){ THE EPISODE SR INS ABHIJEET } aur per daya shreya meri waja se alag hote hote ray gay agar sid na mana hota tu shaid daya b mujh se door hota ab daya aur mere bech jab sab tek hua hai tu tarika mujh se naraz hai pata nai kyu upar wala hamisha mere sath he isa kyu karta hai and almost crying and he take out his wallet and look tarika pic

Scene tarika

Purvi : tum beto mein pani likar atha hunhun

Tarika thinking : kya ho sach mein abhijeet ki wife agar isa hua tu mein kya karongi mera kya hoga nai isa nai ho sakta liken abhijeet b tu kuch us ko tu kuch yaad b nai and start crying pruvi come

Purvi : tum perse wai sab kuch soch rai ho meine kah tum fiker mat karo sab kuch tek hojaiga

Tarika : aur agar isa na hua tu ho sach mein abhijeet ki patni hui tu purvi silent bolna purvi agar ho abhijeet hui tu mera kya hoga mein kiss k sath apni life guzarunga

Purvi naughty : mere sath tu mere sath shadi kar lina tek hai with smily face

Tarika : tumhe mazak ki padi hai yan jan jarai hai

Purvi : aree yaar mein kya karo tum ise he baaten kar ray ho tu tera mood change karne k liye kuch tu karna tha acha chalo chodo ye sab jo hoga dekha jaiga liken abi chalo kuch khate hai bhout bhuk lagi hai

Tarika : nai purvi mujhe bhuk nai tum khalo

Purvi : thanks han tum khalo hmm ek tu itne din baad tere ghar aiyi mein tum ho k khane k naam pe nakre kar rai ho

Tarika : aree sach mein bhuk nai hai tum kha lo

Purvi : acha tek bhuk nai hai ek glass dood pe he sakte ho na

Tarika : acha tek peta hun tum beto mein likar atha hun

Purvi : tum beto mein liker atha

PURVI DO MINT BAAD DOOD LIKAR ATHA TARIKA AUR APNE LIYE TARIKA DOOD PETHA AUR TUDI DER BAAD USKO CHAKAR ANA SHORO HOTA HAI

purvi : kya hua tarika

TARIKA : mera sir bari hora hai isa lag rah hai jise k neend arai hai

Purvi : han subh se itna baag dhaod kia aur upar se itna rooi tum ab need tu aiygi na

Tarika : nai purvi isa lag rah hai jis k kisi ne need ki goli khila de ho and she sleep

Purvi pov : sorry tarika liken mujh ye karna pada nai tu tum sari raat he isi tara rooti rai the ho tu acha abhijeet ne msg kar k bola tha tum solne k liye

Flashback

PURVI PANI LANE JATI HAI TABI US KI PHONE PE MSG ATHA MSG OPEN KARTI HAI

ABHIJEET MSG

purvi tarika ko is halt mein need nai aigi tu tum us k khane mein ya dood mein need ki goli mila k de dena tek hai need ki goli kitchen k right side k cabport mein hai

Flashback over

PURVI TARIKA KO US K KAMRE SOLA DE THI HAI AUR ABHIJEET SIR KO PHONE KAR K BATHA THI HAI TARIKA SO GAI HAI

AUR HO KHUD GUEST ROOM MEIN JAA K SOJA THA HAI

Scene abhi

ABHIJEET TARIKA K PHOTO KO LIKAR BAAT KARNE LAGTA HAI

ABHI : sorry tarika tum ko need ki goli kilar kar solana pada kya karta tum tu is tara roo k apni halat kharab karti tarika I m sorry mein sach mein nai janta us ladki ko pata liken dil nai manta k ho meri patni hai mein sach mein tumse pyaae karta hun serf tumse mere wife koi banigi ho serf tum hogi tarika koi aur nai all night avhijeet cry and talk to tarika pic

SO CHAPPY TO END HOGAYA LIKEN EK SAWAL HAI AUR YE HAI K

HO KIS KA PHONE THA JO DAYA KO AIYA THA AUR JO B SAI JAWAB DEGA HO MERE AGLE STORY MEIN YA ISI STORY K AGLE CHAPTER MEIN MEIN ADD KARONGI TU JALDJALDI KARO SAI JAWAB KA INTEZAR KARONGA MEIN THANK YOU

A/N SO FRIEND YE HOGAYA CHAPPY PORA I KNOW SHORT KAM REVIEW MEIN TU YAI HAI GUYS AGAR ZAYADA HOTE CHAPPY B TUDA LAMBA HOTA

AB YE SAB CHODO PLZ READ AND REVIW OK

THANK YOU ALL MY STORY READER AND REVIEWER AND SORRY TO MISTAKES

READ AND REVIEW

OK

BYE

TC


	15. Chapter 15

HI HOW ARE YOU I M BACK

SAB SE PHELE SARE FRIENDS KO SORRY K ITNA WAIT KAR WAYA

AND SAB KO THANKS K READING MY STORY AND REVIEWING

PURVI21 : thank u so much

CHOCOLATE : thank u and good nice guess and u r right

Bhumi98 : thank u

Sakshi : thank u

: thank u

Abhirikàjaan : thank u so much and sorry ur guess is wrong but don't worry keep guessing

Starstand : thank u so much

Mithi: thank so much

RECAP

PURVI TARIKA KO SLEEPING PILL DE THA HAI AUR ABHIJEET TARIKA KO LEKAR PARISHAN HAI AND DAYA KO EK PHONE ATHA HAI AB AGAY

AB AGAY

DAYA PHONE UTA THA HAI

DAYA : hello

Othere side of phone : hello kya ap mujhe se milne aasakte ho

Daya : kaon pari tum

Pari : han plz ek bar ap mujhse mil sakte hai plz

Daya after thinking : ok bolo kah milna hai

Pari : abi mere ghar mein mein ap ko address text kardongi

Daya : ok mein abi atha hun

After some time daya reached

Daya knocked dpor pari open

Daya : bolo kyu bolaya hai mujhe

Pari : ho ap ko to pata hai k mere abhijeet ki shadi hui hai

Daua : nai mujhe kuch nai pata jah tk abhijeet ki baat hai to us ko ye yaad nai hai ap us ki wife aur jb tk abhijeet apne muh se nai khaita ap us ki patni hai mein to kya koi b us baat ko nai manega ap us ki wife hai

Pari : ap ko kya lgta hai k mein bela wja ye bol rai hun k mein us ki wife hun mujhe kya milega is jhut bol kar ap log mera yakeen kyu nai karte mein sch mein us ki wife hun

Daya : bhout jald pata chal jaiga k ap abhi ki wife ya koi

Pari : mtlb mein kuch samjha nai

Daya : bhout jald pata chal jaiga mtlb ap ko

Pari : mujhe lga k mein ap ko yan bola kar ye bolunga k ap abhijeet ji ko samjha de ho mujhe apna le lkn ap to khud he ye pata laga ne mein ho k mein us ki nakli wife ya asli khair karo jo ap logo ko tek lge hota wai hai jo sabit yai hoga k mein abhijeet ki asli wife hun

Daya : tek hai agr sabit hua k ap us ki wife to mein khud tumhe abhijeet k pass chod donga ye wada hai mera daya left her house

Its late night daya come to home and abhi room

Daya : boss tum jag ray ho

Abhi : aree daya tum aao aao (HO JALDI JALDI APNE ANSO PONCHTA HAI )

Daya : tum roo ray ho

Abhi : nai yaar ho ankh mein kuch chala gaya tha

Daya : mein koi bacha nai jo tum mujhe koi b khani suna doge ankhon se pata chal rah hai k tb se tarika gayi hai tum roo ray ho zara mirror mein apni shakl dekho. Dekho ankhen kitni lal hui hai

Abhi : daya yr ho cut by daya

Daya : ye sb chodo aao khana khate mein janta hun k tum ne kuch nai khaya

Abhi : nai yr bhook nai tum kha lo

Daya smile : boss tum jante ho mein tumhare bina nai khaonga agr tum chate ho k mein khaon to chalo mere sath

Abhi : mein bola na bhook nai hai sch mein bhook nai hai

Daya : tek hai to mein b nai khata gud night

Abhi pov : ye kabi nai sudarega and to daya khana laga do mein atha hun

Daya smile : khana laga diya hai bs tum jaldi aao bhout bhook lagyi hai

AFTER FINSHING DINNER ABHIJEET DAYA JHATE HAI SOONE EK NAY UMEED K SATH K KL KO SB TEK HOJAYE

NEXT MORNING

DAYA WAKE UP

daya thinking : ho no 8 baj gay aur boss ne mujhe uttaya nai chodo ye sb jaldi jaa daya ready hojao nai to boss akele nashta kar k nkal jaiga bt suddnly he remmbered lst night accident ek bar boss ko dekhta hun

DaYA ABHI K ROOM MEIN ATHA WAHN US KO SOYA PATA HAI DAYA ABHI KO UTANE MEIN LG JATHA HAI

DAYA : boss utt subh hogyi hai

Abhi : tarika sune do na kya kar rai ho

Daya : boss hun daya hun utto buearu k liye der hora hai jldi karo

With dat he open his eye

Abhi : oh kya time hai

Daya : 8:30 hogaya hai mein ready hun tum jao fresh ho kar aao tb tk mein breakfast ready karta hun

Abhi nodded in yes

Time 8:55

Daya : abhi jaldi karo buearu jana abi tk tumhne nashta nai kia kya kar ray ho jaldi niche aao

Abhi coming : aya aya mein ready hun tera hogaya nashta to per chalo chalte hai

Daya : aree lkn tera nashta

Abhi : yr maan nai hai aur plz zid mat karna

Daya : acha tek hai buearu mein khate hai let's go

On the road daya phone ring he pick up

Daya : han dencho bol kya pata cha kya acha tek hai tu sham ko mil han han wai jah kl mile the ok bye and cut the call

Abhi : kya hua daya kya bola danchu ne

Daya : usko meine priya ki kundli nekalne ko bola hai bs usi mein lga hai

Abhi : to usko kuch pta chal mtlb kaon hai kah se aiyi hai

Daya : pta nai shm ko ho mil rah to pta chal jaiga don't worry sb tek hoga

Abhi : I hope so.

SO FRND YE RAH CHAPTER APKA THANK U READING AND SORRY FR MISTAKES

DONT FORGET REVIEW OK BYE


	16. Chapter 16

Hi HD is back

Bhumi98 : thank you so much dear

Guest : thank you

Guest : thank you

Mithi : thanks dear and mujhe pta nai tha k apko ye itna psnd hai hehe chalo ye diya hai update I hope you like it

Dsp : thank u my gefu ye lo late nai kia ab jaldi jaldi pado or revw kro hehehehe and title kaise smjh nai aiya and sham ko kya hoga mujhe kya pta hehehe

Here is story SORRY FR MISTAKES

Abhi n daya enter buearu

All : good MORNING

Abhi n daya : gd MORNING

Abhi : purvi ho tarika tek hai na us ne kl raat khana khaya

Purvi : ji sir us ne tuda kha liya tha or baad mein medicine ki wja se so gyi thi

Abhi : hmm chalo acha hai km se km tudi araam milegyi usko

Acp sir enter in buearu

All : good MORNING sir

Acp sir : good MORNING and turn to abhijeet . Abhijeet tum mere saat aao

In acp cabin

Acp : abhijeet aj sham ko dig saab arah hai delhi se suna hai k uski jaan ko khtara hai isliye to tum sham ko jao airport usko lene

Abhi :ok sir

Acp : or han ye baat abi tk kisi ko pta nai hai is liye kisi ko mt bathana kas kar daya ko nai to ho tumhare saat jane ki zidd karega

Abhi : sir ap feker na kre mein kisi se kuch nai bolonga

Acp : ek or baat tum sir ko lene uska driver ban k jaoge cid officer nai to tek se jana and apne saat apna gun ki jhga pestol rakna apne saat tek hai

Abhi :tek hai sir

Acp : ab tum ja skte ho

Abhijeet cabin se baar atha hai daya abhi k pass atha hai

Daya : kya hua boss sir ne kyu bolaya

Abhi : kuch nai bs kuch purane(old) case ki file hai us k bare mein poch rah tha

Daya : ye pochne k liye sir ne tumhe cabin tk bolaya

Abhi : kya mtlb

Daya : mtlb k sir to yai par b poch skta tha na is k liye andar kyu bolaya mujhe to ar wqt sb k samne pochta hai

Abhi : ab ye to sir ki marzi k kb kah kis se kya poch na hai

Daya : han ho to hai lkn mujhe lag rah hai k baat kuch or hai

Abhi : kya hai

Daya : yai to pta nai bathao k kya baat hai

Abhi : isi koi baat nai hai daya

Daya : tek hai tum bathana nai chate to mt bathao

In evening

Daya : abhijeet chalo mere saat

Abhi : kah ?

Daya : aree bhul gaya hme dancho se milna hai

Abhi : han ho bhul gaya chalo suddenly he rememaber something nai daya mein nai chal skta tere saat

Daya : kyu ? tum to subha bol ray the k tum chaloge dancho se milne

Abhi : han ho meine bola tha lkn abi mujhe ek kaam yaad agaya hai to mein tere saat nai chal skta

Daya : isa kaonsa kaam hai jo tum baad mein nai kr skte

Abhi : daya hai ek kaam tu smjha kr na plz

Daya : acha tek hai mein chalta hun

Abhi : han sambal k jana ok

Daya : han ok tum b khayal rkna

Daya DANCHO SE MILNE JATA HAI AND ABHIJEET DIG SIR KI LENE

DAYA SIDE

daya : dancho bol kya pta chala hai

Dancho : daya sir ho ho... ho ye

Daya : kya baat hai ye ho ye ho kya lga rka hai

Danco : ye ho meine pta lga liye hai is ldki k bare lkn

Daya : lkn kya? Dekho dancho gabarao mt jo pta chala hai bol do

Dancho : sir mujhe pta chala hai k ye ladki abhijeet sir ki wife hai

Daya shockd: or kya pta chala

Dancho : or ziyda kuch nai bs yai k is ka naam priya hai or isne or abhijeet sir ne mander(tampel) mein shadi ki hai

Daya : kis mander mein kisne in ki shaadi kar waya hai koi saboot ya koi gawa hai

Dancho : nai kyu ki is ki doston ka khaina hai priya ne shaadi mein kisi ko nai bolaya tha

Daya : to un ko kaise pta chala k priya ki shaadi mander mein hui hai

Damcho : priya ne khud un ye bathaya tha k us ki shaadi mander mein hui thi

Daya thinking : priya kai sach mein abhijeet ki patni to nai hai

Dancho : kya hua sir ap kya soch ray ho

Daya : nai kuch nai acha ye bathao kis mander mein hui thi shaadi

Dancho : ye to pta nai lga lkn han ye pta chal hai k yai pass k village mein hua tha ap ek kaam kyu nai krte abhijeet saab se poch lo na

Daya : agr abhijeet ko pta hota to ye sb krne ki zarorat nai pad tha

Dancho : to ab kya kre

Daya : ab ek he rasta hai lkn phelal tum jao araam kro bki ka mein dekh longa daya call some one

On phone Daya : hello priya

Pri : han daya bolo kyu phone kia

Daya : ho .. mein ye pochne k liye phone kia k.. ho mein

Pri : daya bolo kya pochna chate ho jo pochna chate ho poch skte ho

Daya : mein ye janna chata tha k ap ki or... abhijeet ki shaadi kis mander mein hua tha

Pri : ... ho mumbai se 20 klm door jo kali maa ki mander hai na wah hui thi lkn tum ye kyu poch ray ho

Daya : nai kuch acha mein baad mein baat krta hun and he cut call ab mujhe usi mander mein jana hoga shaid wai se sb kuch pta chalega is rayase k bare mein

ABHIJEET SIDE

ABHIHEET WAITING FR DIG SIR IN WAITING AREA AFTER SOME MINT DIG SIR COME

ABHI smile: gd evening sir n welcome

Dig sir smile : gd evening n thank you

ABHIJEET RASTE MEIN ARAH HOTA HAI K KUCH LOG US PAR HAMLA KRTE HAIN DONO TRF FIRING SHORO HOTA HAI LAST MEIN JB ABHIJEET KI GOLIYA KHTM HONE WALI HOTI HAI TO EK PLANE BANTA HAI

ABHI : sir mere gun mein serf do goliya bachi hai or admi char

Dig : ab kya kre

Abhi : mere pass ek plane hai

Dig : kya

ABHIJEET APNA PLANE BATHA THA HAI

DIG angry : tum pagal ho kya is mein tumhari jan jaskta hai

Abhi : sir plz or koi raasta nai hai agr mein isa nai karonga to hm dono jan se jainge

Dig : lkn abhijeet but cut by abhijeet

Abhi : sir plz

Dig : tek hai

Abhi : thank you sir sir ap car mein beto jao jaise he un ka dayan meri taraf hoga ap yan se chale jana

Dig : nai mein yan se akele nai jaonga

Abhi : par sir cut by dig

Dig : tum apna plane shoro karo

GOONS ABHIJEET PAR GOLI CHALA THE HAI LKN ABHIJEET UN PE GOLI NAI CHALA THA JIS SE GOONS KO PTA CHAL THA HAI K ABHIJEET KI GOLI KHTM HOGAYI HAIN

Goon : dekho officer hm jante hai tumhare goliya khtam ho choki hai is liye agr apni jan ki salamati chate ho to bar nek lo

ABHIJEET HANDS UP HOTE HUE BAR ATHA HAI AVHIJEET KO DEKH KR GOONS B BAR ATHE HAI JB SB GOONS BAR ATHE ABHIJEET UN PE GOLI CHALA THA JIS SE DO ADMI MAR JATE HAI OR BAKI DO ABHIJEET PE GOLI CHALA THE JISME SE EK ABHIJEET K SHOULDER PE LGTA HAI OR EK ABHIJEET K DIL K KAREEB (this scene take by episode abhijeet ka inteqam )

DIG : abhijeetttt

SO FRIENDS AB KYA HOGA AGAY JANNE K LIYE PLZ REVIEW SORRY FR MISTAKES

THANK YOU FR READING

PLZ R N R


	17. Chapter 17

Hi HD is back

Priya : thank you

Sakshi : thank u

Push23 : thank you and abhi sir k recover k to agle chap mein pta chal jaiga lkn priya ka abi dekho hehe

Mithi : thank you and lo hoga ka priya ka kuch

A.s anjaana : thank u and chalo dekhte priya abhi ki wife hai ya nai

Abhirikajaan : thnks dear and chalo priya k abi pta chalega and abhi sir ko goli to lgi hai ab agay kya hoga us k saat ho agle chap mein pta chalega

Guest : thank you dear

Dsp : thank u dear n title kaise smjh nai aiya and kamal to mein hehehe ap ka bfu jo hun hehe

Abhicharm : thanks dear n abhi sir ka kya hoga agle chap mein pta chal jaiga lkn phelal ye wla enjoy kro

THANKS ALL READER N REVIWER SORRY AGR KISI KA NAAM BHUL GAYA HUN

Before strt

A/N TALASH reader TALASH ka agla chapter do ya teen din baad update karonga sorry fr tht don't worry tuda sa leka hai tuda he bki hai ok

Here is story Sorry fr mistakes

Scene 1

In hospital

Dig sir call acp sir

On phone

Dig : hello praduman

Acp : hello gd evening sir

Dig : gd evening tum ek kaam kro abi city hospital aao

Acp tnst : kya hua sir ap tek hai na or abhijeet... abhijeet to tek hai na

Dig sir : tum phele hospital aao and cut the call

Doctor come

Dr : ye kuch formality k papar hai in par ap k sign chaiye

Dig sir : mere sign ?

Dr : han ho ap mariz k rishte dar ho na to garante k taur par ap k sign chaiye

Dig : nai nai mein uska rishtedar nai mein to us ka boss hun

Dr : oh to sir ap is k ghar walon ko bola lijeye kyu ki jb tk in paper pe sign nai hoga tb tk hm oprition nai kr skte

Dig : jee lao mein krta hun kyu is k parivar mein koi nai hai

Dr : sir rules k hisab se in paper ghar wale ya in k kareebi sign kr skta hai

Dig sir angry : kya nai kr skte agr usko kuch hogaya to us ka zimadar kaon hoga

Dr : I understand your feeling bt sir rules are rules

Dig angry : what you mean k rules are rules ap k rules kya kisi ki zindagi se ziyda zarori hai jb hm ghar se nekal the hain ap logo ki hifazat k liye tb to hm nai sochte kisi rule k bare mein bs lag jathe hain apne kaam par

Dr : l m sorry sir I'm helpless

Scene 2

Some one call person

Person : hello priya mein kya sun rah hun tum ne daya ko mander ka pta batha diya

Priya : to or kya krta mein agr usko nai batha to usko shak hota k mein sch mein abhijeet ki patni nai hun

Person : to ab jb ho wah ponch jaiga to kya pta nai chalega tumhari asleyat

Priya : don't worry meine apne admi beje hain jo raste mein daya ka kaam tamam kar denge daya mander tk nai ponchega

Person : ho daya hai daya aree us k samne hathi(elephant) b dar jhata to tumhare ye admi kya hain

Priya : don't worry meine unko daya se ladne nai bejha hai

Person : kya mtlb ?

Priya : wait and watch

Scene 3

Daya thinking : aj ajeeb sa kyu lg rah jise koi apna takleef mein kai boss ko kuch nai nai mein ye kya soch rah hun ade(half) gante phele to mein us k saat tha mein b na pta nai kya kya sochta hun and he smile chalo boss ko phone kr k batha tha hun k mein late aonga ghar tak k ho parishan na ho and he call abhijeet bt abhi phone is switch off ye abhijeet ka phone band kyu arah hai

SAME TIME DAYA CAR HIT BIKE DAYA COME OUT OF CAR

daya : I'm sorry ap ko lga to nai na

Man : no no its ok I'm fine

Daya : actually mera dayan kai aor tha

Man : koi baat nai isa hota kbi kbi don't worry mein tek hun

Daya : are you sure na ap kao to mein apko hospital lekar

Man : aree nai sir meine bola na bekul tek hun ap jao

Daya : thank you or han ek bar cheak up karwa lene doctor se

Man : jee saab kr longa

Scene 2 again

Man : boss achi khabar laya hun

Boss : agr khabar achi nai hui to smjh lena tra kya hoga

Man smile : or achi hui to?

Boss : agr achi hui to jo tu bolega wai milaga smjha

Man : tek hai boss

Boss : bol kya khabar hai

Man smile : boss abhijeet hai na usko ko goli lgi hai or ho is wqt hospital mein apni akhri saas gen rah hai

Boss : kya tumhe kaise pta chala

Man : ho mujhe bukar tha to mein hospital gaya tha cheak up krne tb meine dekha k koi abhijeet ko zakmi hal mein hospital mein laya

Boss : us k bachne k chance kitni hai

Man : 30%

Boss laugh : wa jay wa kya achi khabar sunai hai tum ne ye lo ye paise rak or enjoy kr

Scene hospital

Acp sir enter hospital with freddy n purvi

Acp sir : sir kya hua kya baat hai ap ne hme yan kyu bolaya or abhijeet kah hai us ka phone b band hai

Dig sir : us ka phone meine he switch off kia

Acp sir : ap ne switch off kia hai lkn kyu

Dig sir : hm par raste mein hmla hua tha pradyuman abhijeet is wqt oprition room mein hai

All shocked

Acp sir : oprition room mein

Dig sir : han us ko do goli lagi hai seene mein bt don't worry doctor treat kr ray hain sb tek ho jaiga

Freddy cry : sir abhijeet tek ho jainge na un ko kuch hoga to nai na

Acp sir : nai freddy kuch nai hoga himmat rako dekh na sb tek ho jaiga

Purvi teary : han ap himmat rakiye dekhna bht jald abhijeet sir tek ho jainge

Scene daya side

Daya reached mander he try to stop car but break fail

Daya : aree break ko kya hua ye kaam kyu nai kr ray abi tudi der tk to tek the ab achang kya hoga suddenly he remember something is ka mtlb ho bike wala janboch kr meri car se tak raya

Flashback DAYA CAR HIT BIKE

DAYA BIKE WALE SE BAAT KR RAH HOTA HAI TBI PECHE SE BIKER KA SAATI AKAR CAR K BREAK FAIL KRTA HAI

FLASHBSCK OVER

DAYA KI CAR PED(tree) SE TAK RAH THA HAI BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SCENE HOSPITAL

acp sir : freddy daya ko phone kro dekho kah hai ho

Freddy : ji sir

Acp sir : nai tum raine do mein khud krta hun he dail daya no. Bt it's not working ye daya ka number kyu nai lg rah

Purvi : sir shaid daya apne khabri se milne gaya ho is liye phone band ho

Acp : han ho skta hai

Doctor come out of OT

Acp : dr kaisa hai abhijeet

Dr : ho hmne goli nekal diya hai par

Acp : par kya par han par kya dr saab kuch bolo

Dr : ho goli nekal diya hai lkn ho abi b khatere se bar nai hai

All shocked

Dr : agr 24hour tk us ko hosh nai aiya to shaid ho coma mein jha skta hai ya

Purvi cry : ya kya dr saab ?

Dr : ya ho mar

Acp shout : nai kuch nai hoga abhijeet ko smjhe ap kuch b nai

Dig sir : pradyuman sambalo khud ko

Scene priya house

Door bell ring priya open door

Priya : tum yan kya kr ray ho agr kisi ne hme dekh liya to problime ho skti hai

Person smile : ab sari problem solve hagyi hai

Priya : kya mtlb ?

Before person say something priya phone ring

Priya : hello bol raghu kaam hogaya

Ragu : han madam kaam hogaya ho daya car k saat boooo hogaya and he smile

Priya : mtlb ? Raghu pori baat bathao or tek se

Raghu : madam hm ne daya k car k break fail kar diye jis ki wja se car out of controle hogi or car ped(tree)se tak rah kr blast hogaya

Priya smile : shabash raghu thumare paise mil jainge lkn phele jao dekho k bach gaya ya nai and she cut the call

PERSON: kya hua bht khush dekh rai ho

Priya laugh : baat kushi ki jo hai tum sunoge to tum b khush ho jaoge

Person : acha to sunao

Priya : hamare raste ka jo kanta tha ho at gaya

PERSON: kya mtlb

Priya ; mtlb ye k daya kaam tamam hogaya and she laugh kya hua tumhe ye sun k khushi nai hui

Person : nai

Priya : kyu

Person: kyu k mere pass jo news hai ho is se b badi hai

Priya : ho kya

Person : ho ye k abhijeet hospital mein apni akhri saas gen rah hai

Priya shocked : kya

Scene daya side

Daya : thank god k sai time par mein kodh(jump) gaya in angry ek bar ye bike wala hath lg jaiy per batha tha hun is ko

Scene Priya side

Priya : ab kya kre hamara maqsad to abhijeet ko tadpa tadpa k marne ka tha agr ho ise mar gaya to

Person angry: hamara nai tumhara mein to us ko do saal phele he marna chata lkn tumhe he shok chada tha k us ko tadpa tadpa k marne ka mujhe to bs daya se badla lena tha jis tra usne mere bhai ko chena tha mein b us se us ka bhai chen na chat hun

Priya angry : to mein b apni bahen ka badla lena chati hun abhijeet se jis tra meri bahen tadpi thi us k liye mein b usko tadpa tadpa k marna chati hun tab ja kr mere dil ko sukoon milegi

Person : ab koi faida nai ho hospital mein apni akhri saasen gen rah hai or agr by chance ho bach b gaya to mera admi hai wah us ko khtm krne k liye

Priya : nai tum isa nai kr skte tum ne bola tha k tum mera saat doge abhijeet se bdla lene k liye

Person angry : han bola tha lkn mujhe pta nai tha k tum itni bdi bewakufi kroge daya mander gaya hai agr wah se usko pta chal gaya k tum abhijeet ki ptni nai ho to tumhare zariye ho mujh tk ponch jaiga or hme per kbi abhijeet ko marne ka moka nai milega yai sai moka hai abhijeet se bdla lene ka

Priya angry : nai mein abhijeet ko itni asan(easy) mout nai dongi or agr tum ne isa kuch krne ki khoshish ki to mein cid walo ko batha donga tumhare bare mein smjhe

Person smile: bathaoge tb na jb zinda raogi

Priya shocked : k.k... kya mtlb

Person smile : mtlb tera marne ka time agaya

Scene daya side

Daya reached mander

Daya : namaste pandit jee

Pandit ji : namaste beta

Daya : pandit jee mein cid se hun mujhe ap kuch pochna hai

Pandit : jee beta khao

Daya : ap kb se yan ho mtlb kitne saalon se is mander mein ho

Pandit : ji bht saalon se takreeban 10 saal se lkn beta ap ye kyu poch ray ho

Daya : nai kuch nai bs ise he acha ap ko pta ap se phele yan kaon poja krta mtlb 10 saal phele jo pandit yan tha ho kah gay

Pandit : ho to ab nai ray us ki mout ho choki hai

Daya shocked : kya ? Kb?

Pandit : ji 10 saal phele us k mout k baad se he to mein yan aiya hun

Daya : acha uski ek beti b thi na ho kah hai

Pandit : ye to pta nai lkn han itna jnta hun k ho kisi hospital mein nurse ka kaam krti hai

Daya : kis hospital mein ?.

Pandit : shaid city hospital mein

Daya : thank you pandit ji

End of chappy

So frirnds ye lo hoga priya ka matter tuda solve ab agay kya hoga kya daya mel payga abhijeet se ya us se phele abhijeet k ankhen band honge janne k liye Plz revw thnk u sorry fr mistakes Bye


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys me bck aftr so long tym so hw r u all kai Hi guys me bck aftr so long tym so hw r u all kai bhul to nai gay mujhe hahahah koi baat nai perse yaad delaonga me u knw is kaam mein im exprt hahahaha so im ur old HD ab yaad aiya nai koi baat nai chalo new memory bana lethe hai so sb ko thank u jo muje jnte aur nai jnte unko b nd specialy strt reader ko jeno ne itna wait kia is stry ka new part 20 sept ko aiga tb tk guys tuda wait kro thnk u Vese tb tk ap log gues kro k abhijeet aur daya ka kya hoga kya abhijeet daya k chod k chala jaiga ya per daya ki dosti usko maut k muh se wapas le aiyga aur daya ko jb abhijeet k health ka pta hoga to kya hoga agay hahahaha bht ziyda hogaya na hahaha kya kare kisi ka asar jo hogaya so agay kuch nai only wait fr 20 sept nd read my stry ab agay apki marzi revw do ya na do lkn agr rvw karoge to lekne aur maza aiyga Kitna bak bak krta hun na mein hahhaha kya karon maza jo arah hai chlo ab kuch nai bye bye take care


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry fr mistakes

Daya reached mander

Daya : namaste pandit jee

Pandit: namaste beta

Daya : pandit jee mein cid se hun mujhe ek case k selsele mein apse kuch pochna hai

Pandit: case k bare mein ?

Daya : jee actually mujhe ye janna tha kya ap ne is admi ko phele dekha hai (he show the abhijeet photo)

Pandit : nai beta meine ise phele nai dekha

Daya : ap dayan se dekhiye lag bag 20 saal phele is ki shaadi yai is he mander mein hui thi

Pandit : 20 saal phele kfi time hua hai ab kaise yaad hoga k dekha hai b ya nai

Daya : ap zara Soch k baataiye ho skta hai kuch yaad ajay

After sm mints

Pandit: han beta ab tuda tuda yaad arah hai

Daya : kya! kya jante hain ap is k bare mein

Pandit: 20 saal phele ye aiya tha shaadi karne lkn is ne shaadi ki nai

Daya : kya? Shaadi nai ki

Pandit: nai is ne bola k ye apni maa k marzi k bager shaadi nai karega aur ho yah se chala gaya

Daya : acha pandit ho shaadi kis ladki se karna cha rai thi mera matlab k ladki ka naam apko yaad hai

Pandit: naam to yaad nai lekn han chaira dekh lon to shaid pechan lon

Daya : ek mint pandit jee (he show the photo) kai ye ho ladki nai hai

After thinking pandit jee said : han beta ye vai lag rai yai dono aiy the shaadi krne ladki ne bht bola k shaadi krte hai shaadi krte hai lkn Ladka nai mana us k baad Ladka chala gaya yan se per

Daya : per? Per kya

Pandit : per ladki ne apni bahen ko phone kr k bataya k ho jeena nai chati usne mujhe dokha diya ab mein zinda nai raongi per us k jane k baad ek din pata chala k ladki ne khudkhoshi karli

Daya : kya usne suicide ki

Pandit: jee

Daya thinking : agr priya Mar choki hai to ho ladki kaon hai jo priya ban k khud ko abhijeet ki patni bol rai hai

Pandit : kya hua beta kis soch mein pad gay

Daya : nai kuch nai Pandit jee ap k pass phone hoga mujhe ek call karna tha ho mere phone mujhse kho gaya hai

Daya taked pandit phone call dancho

Daya: hello dancho daya bol rah hun

Dancho: aree daya sir kah hai ap kb se phone kar rah hun apko ap ka phone band arah hai

Daya : han ho mera phone kho gaya tha acha tumhe ek kaam karna hai

Dancho: boliye sir ek kya ap k liye to hamari jaan b hazer hai

Daya : to suno ************ tek hai

Dancho: yes sir ap smjho apka kaam hogaya

Daya : tek hai mein vai AKAR tumhe melta hun

Dancho: tek hai sir mein apka wait karonga nd he cut the call

Daya : bht khel khelliya priya thumne ab hamari bari hai arah hun mein

Scene hospital

Acp angry : dimn it ye daya ka phone band kyu arah upar se bathaya b nai k kah gaya hai. Purvi

Purvi : yes sir

Acp : telephone company walon se pata karo daya ka location dekho kah hai

Purvi : yes sir

Freddy : kai daya sir kisi misibat mein to nai hai

Acp angry: chup rao freddy belkul chup daya koi mamuli officer nai hai jo hasani se kisi jhal mein pas ske smjhe

Dancho cming: sir mein jnt hun daya sir kah hai

Acp sir : kya tumhe pata hai daya kah hai

Dancho: han aur daya sir bola hai k mein team ko lekar un k bathay hue address pe poncho ho hme vai melenge

Acp sir : tek hai sachin freddy tum team ko lekar dancho k saat jao mein yai rokta hun abhijeet k pass ek aur baat daya ko abhijeet k bare mein abi kuch mt batao

Scene priya side

Man laughing : ab marne k liye tayar hojao

Priya also luagh: phele zara tu apne charon taraf dekh

Man looked around

Priya: mein phele se he janti thi k tum kbi na kbi mujhe cheat karoge isliye phele se meine apne adimon ko agaa kia tha Person angry : khud ko hoshyar samjhte ho dekh longa tumhe mein agr mein pakda gaya to tumhe b nai chodonga

CHODOGE TAB NAI JAB HAM SE BACHOGE. voice cm frm main door

All shockd : C I D

Fight strt between cid nd goons aftr tht cid catch priya n man

Daya : tumhara khel khtm hogaya miss priya hme pata chal choka hai tum abhijeet ki wife nai ab batao kyu kia ye sb

Priya: mein apni bahen ka badla lena chati thi abhijeet se abhijeet ne meri bahen chen liya mujhse

Purvi: badla? kaisa badla?

Priya : meri bahen roshni aur abhijeet ek dosere se pyar krte the aur ek dosere se shaadi krne wle the lkn achang abhijeet ne usko chod diya aur police training mein chalegay aur per

Daya : per? Per kya hua

Priya : per didi se ye bardash nai hua to usne suicide kar li us wqt mein srf 15 saal ki thi us wqt meine decide kia k mein abhijeet se badla longa is jb wqt aiya to meine plastic surgery karwaya

Daya : aur tumne socha k isa krne se tum abhijeet se badla logi lkn afsos is ho na ska jb mein hun abhijeet kuch nai hoga

Sachin to man : aur tum kyu marna chate the abhijeet sir ko

Man silent

Freddy : lgta hai sir ye ise nai bolega isko apki meds khelani padegi

Daya slap him : bolthe ho ya ek aur lagaon

Man cry : mein abhijeet ko mar kar daya se badla lena chata tha

Daya shockd: mujhse? Mujhse kyu

Man : kyu ki tum ne mera bhai chena tha mujhse

Daya : tumhara bhai? Kaon tha tumhara bhai

Man : rajesh mein rajesh ka bhai mokesh hun

Daya : O tum rejesh k bhai tumhara bhai criminal tha us ne kai logo ki zindagi barbad ki thi

Mokesh : lkn tumhara dost tha na tum usko smjane ki khoshish krta lkn tum ne seeda usko goli mar di

Daya : meine kai bar usko smjhaya lkn usko bas paison se pyar tha bs kisi tara ameer banna chata ho sai galt kuch smjh nai arah tha usko aur vai glti tum ne b ki ab jhel nein sadte rao umar bar k liye vai bet k karna badla pora. Lejao isko

Mokesh laugh: mujhe abhijeet k saat jo krna tha ho hogaya ab abhijeet to gaya hahaha aur badla b pora hogaya

Daya angry : kya mtlb? Kya kia tum ne abhijeet ko

Mokesh smile : mujhe kyu pochte apne saaton se pocho k abhijeet kah hai hahahah

Daya ask sachin bt is silent

Daya angry : mein kuch poch rah hun tumse sachin jwb do

So guys bki sb next chap mein to kya sacgin barayga daya ko abhijeet k bare mein ya nai aur jb daya ko pata lagega abhi ka to kya hoga kya abhijeet aur daya ka saat yai tk tha ye sb janne k liye wait fr nxt part


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you so much guys

Thank u so much u all fr rvw nd sorry fr late here is second last part of stry hope u lyk ok here is strt

Sorry fr mistakes

five year later

Daya : abhijeet ye lo milk pe lo

ABHIJEET running here there daya behind him

Abhijeet : nai nai mein milk nai pehonga mujhe milk psnd nai hai

Daya : lkn milk health k liye acha hai agr ap milk pehoge to jhldi strong banoge

Abhijeet: no muje nai banna strong

Daya : abhijeet dekho ab mujhe gussa dela ray ho tum jnte ho mujse gussa agaya to

Abhi: plz papa mujhe nai pena milk muje psnd nai hai

Daya angry : ye kya nai pena nai pena laga raka hai tum ne chup chap dudh peho

Little abhijeet strt crying

Daya angry: ab rona bnd kro aur school k ready hojao

Shreya cm: kya hai daya tumhe ho kya gaya ho bacha hai agr pyar se smjhoge to samjh jaiga

Daya same :to smjhao apne bete ko

Shreya : apne bete ko? Ho tumhara b beta hai jitna mera haq hai uspe utna apka b lkn tum to tek se uski taraf dekhte b nai (daya silent) ar wqt tum bs gusse mein hote ho kbi ye to kbi ho in panch saalon mein sb kuch badal gaya lkn tum nai. Mere liye na sai kmse km apne bete k liye uska khayal kro usko b tumhara pyar chaiye jis tra bki sb bache apne parents k saat wqt spend krte hai us ka b dil chata hai uska baap us k aaat khele tym spend magr tumhe to apne gusse se fursat he nai

Daya angry : dekhon tum

Cut by Shreya: kya dekhon han kya tumhe batao kya kbi tum ne us se kbi baap bn k baat kia nai bs gussa dosoron k bache apne baap e pyr krte lkn hmra bacha darya hai apne baap se aj tk tum kisi schl function ya parents day pe kbi gay us k saat mein jnta hun abhijeet sir ko khona easy nai tumhare liye bt kya hmre easy tha kisi k liye b nai tha par hm sb wqt k saat agay bd gay tum ab vai ho mere lye na sai par apne bache k liye to ab move on kro

Daya silent fr secnd : mujhe buearu k liye late ho rah hai nd he strt walking

Shreya thinking : nai daya nai tum ho daya nai jis se meine pyar kia tha aree ho daya to apne se ziyda dosaron k liye jeeta tha ar wqt sb ki feker krta tha lkn ye daya isko to bs apne gusse k alwa aur kuch nai dekhta pata nai kb tum samjhaoge k jo bheet gaya so bheet gaya ab ho wapas nai aiyga

In buearu

Daya reachd buearu

All: good MORNING sir

Daya : good MORNING! Koi case aiya

Freddy: no sir abi tk isi koi khabar nai mela

Daya : hmm ! Mein apne cabin mein hun agr kuch ho to batana

Freddy: jee sir

Daya wnt

Freddy smile : ho b kya wqt tha jb daya sir haste hue office mein aiya krte the lkn ab ab to jb b atha hai koi dar k mare saans nai le skta us k samne

Pankaj sadly: tek ka sir ap ne phele ye buearu kitna mazedar tha jah ar koi khush tha ek dosre k saat hasna muskorana ek dosre ki tang kechna lkn ab belkul b isa nai hai

Sachin : hm ne socha tha k sir ki shaadi hogi to shaid ho tek honge lkn shaadi k baad aur b disturb Rayne lge hai aur b parishan rayne lage hai ab to acp banne hai to saara wqt buearu mein he hote hain

Daya in cabin : kyu Abhi kyu tum ne to bola tha kbi b mera saat nai chodoge to kyu chale gay muje chod k kyu BACKGROUND MUSIC

Ye kya kia bewafa tu ban gaya muje chod gaya SAATI TU BADAL GAYA TUD DI DOSTI DOSTI ye ham nai tudenge tude

Flash back

Daya : kya hua hai abhijeet ko

Sachin : sir ho.. ho abhijeet sir

Daya angry : sachin mein kuch poch rah hun tumse batao kya hua abhi ko

Mokesh laugh: aree is se kya poch ray ho ye nai batayga hahaha abhijeet to gaya hahaha

Daya slap him: kuch nai hua hai abhijeet ko jb tk mein hun kuch b hone nai donga abhi ko

Mokesh smile: agr yakeen nai atha khud ja k dekh lo city hospital mein apni akhri saas gen rah hai hahaha jhldi karo daya kai tumhare pochne se phele ho apna dam na tud de

Daya run to hospital

In hospital

Acp : jhldi tek hoja abhijeet agr daya agaya to usko kaon sambalega

Salunke: kuch nai hoga tum tension mat lo dekhna abhijeet is bar b maut ko chakma dega ar kitni bar ho maut lada tum dekhna is bar b ho jeet k aiyga

Acp : han tum tek bolte ho

Salunke: tum hosla rako mein abhijeet ko dekh kr atha hun

Acp : nai baad mein jana tum abi tarika hai us k pass

Salunke: hmm tek hai.

IN ABHIJEET ROOM

tarika : abhijeet

Abhi slowly open eyes

Tarika : i m sorry abhijeet ye sb meri wja se hua muje maaf krdo

Abhi : nai tari...ka tum isa ma..t socho is me...n tumhar..i koi glti na...i hai

Tarika cry: agr tumhe kuch hogaya to mein khud ko kabi maaf nai karongi

Abhi: nai tarik..a pl..z isa ma..at bolo tum khud ko dosh mat do plz agr mein ma..ar b gay..

Tarika put hand abhijeet mouth:abhijeet plz isa mat bolo tumhe kuch nai hoga mein hun na meine tumhe kuch hone nai donga both look each other

BACKGROUND MUSIC

THU HE HAQEEQAT KHUWAB THU

DARIYA HE TU PIYAAAS THU

THU HE DIL KI BEKARARI THU SOOKUN JAON AB JIS JHGA PAON TUMHE US JHGA

abhi smile: jb tum mere saat ho to Mujhe kya ho skta

SAAT HO K NA HAI THU HAI ROOBA ROOH THU HAMSAFAR THU HAM QAADAM HAM NAWA HAI

SAAT HO K NA HAI THU HAI ROOBA ROOH THU HAMSAFAR THU HAMQAADAM HAM NAWA HAI

suddenly abhijeet taking long breath

Tarika : abhijeet abhijeet kya hua abhi mein doctor ko bola tha hun she shout doctor doctor jhldi aao

Abhi : daaaya daay..a ko bol...ao daya ka...h ha..i muje us..

Tarika : han abhijeet tum shaant rao daya abi aiyga tum plz shant rao kuch mat bolo

Abhi : da..ya se khao k ho apna da..yan rake mei..n mein ab shaid us k saat nai r honga

Tarika cry: nai abhijeet kuch nai hoga mein hun na she shout aree koi doctor bolao

Doctor nd acp wed team cm

Tarika :doctor saab dekhiye na kya ho rah abhi ko abi to tek tha to abi achang

Doctor check oxygen pipe nd machine

Doc : ap log bhar jay muje patient ko check krna

Aftr sm mints doc cm out

Tarika : kya hua doc abhijet abhijeet tek hai na usko kuch nai hua na

Acp angry: ap chup kyu hai bataiye na

Doc : ho.. hoo

Salunke wrrd: kya hua doctor saab ap chup kyu hai boliye plz

Doc: dekhiye mein ap logo ko jhuti dasali nai dena chata ap log himaat se kaam lena hoga

Salunke: doctor saab kya baat hai ap tek tek se bataiye

Doctor: O abhijeet ji k pass ziyda wqt nai hai

All shocked Acp: ap ye kya bol ray ho doctor saab

Doc : ji ap jhldi se mel lejiye aur han abhijeet ji kbse daya daya khay ray hai ho ske to ko jhldi bolao plz

Doctor wnt nd acp saab unbalanced

Salunke : pradyuman sambalo khud ko nai to daya ko kaon sambalega

Acp cry : kaise salunke kaise sambalon jis ka beta maut k muh mein hai ho kaise sambale khud ko

Salunke: mein smjhta hun pradyuman mein smjhta hun lkn tum tut jaoge to hme kaon sambalega

Acp : yar Salunke tum kuch karo na tum tum dekho na abhijeet ko tum b to doctor ho na tum cheak kro

Salunke: kash mein kuch kr skta kash kash (silent fr second) aj frist tym bebas mehsoos kr rah hun sari padai sari mehnat bekar hai sb bekar kuch nai kr skta mein kuch nai

IN ROOM all cm meet abhi try set

Acp : nai nai lete ray ho lete ray ho doctor be aram krne ko kha hai uttna mat (TRY TO NORMAL )doctor ne bola bs do char din ki baat hai us k baad tum per se office join kr skte ho kyu salunke

Salunke smile : han han kyu nai aree do char din kya tum dekhna kal se he duty shoro karega tumhe to pata hai isko hospital se kitna ched hai kyu abhijeet sai khai rah hun na mein

Abhi take breath: sir ap logo to tek se jhut bolne b na atha(all shckd) sir mujhe pta hai mere pass ziyda wqt nai hai

Acp : nai beta isa nai bolthe tumhe kuch nai hoga

Abhijeet look all members: sir daya daya nai aiya hoo kah hai mujhe us se baat krna hai

Acp : sachin ka phone aiya tha ho log raste mein hai

Abhi : sir apko mujhse ek wada krna hoga

Acp : wada ? Kaisa wada

Abhi : sir mere jane k baad ap log daya ka khayal rakenge hi bht akela hojaiga par ap log usko akela hone nai denge ap ar wqt us k saat honge wada kro sir k ap kbi b us ka saat nai chodenge ar us k saat honge meri kami usko mehsos hone nai denge wada kejiye

Acp cry : ye tum kya bol ray ho..

abhi : plz sir plz kya ap apne bet ki akhri khowaish(wish) pori nai karoge plz sir

Acp : tek hai beta mein wada krta hun k daya ko kbi akela nai chodenga ar wqt uska saat donga ar mushkel wqt pe us k saat honga

Abhi : ap sb b apna aur daya ka khayal rakna aur salunke saab ap ko acp saab ka dayan rakna hai k kai sara din buearu mein na guzare

Salunke: han beta mein khayal rakonga tum chenta mat karo

Abhijeet feel uncomfortable

acp : abhijeet abijeet... beta salunke doctor ko bolao jhldi

Doc : ap log plz bahr jaiye

All cm outside same tym daya reachd hospital

Acp teary : daya tum agay kah the tum

Daya : sir ho mein kai pas gaya tha. Sir abhijeet. Abhijeet kaisa hai

Acp : o doc khai rayte ki..

Daya shockd: ki? Kya sir sir plz bataye na

Acp cry : abhijeet k pass ziyda wqt nai hai

Daya shout: nooo isa nai ho skta kuch nsi hoga abhi ko ap log jhut bol ray ho kuch nai hoga usko

Salunke cry : sambalo daya khud sambalo beta

Daya smile: haha haha (all look daya) ab smjha ap sb mazak kr ray ho hai na sir mein jnta hun abhi ne bola hai apko mein nai aiya us se melne to ise mujhse badla le rah hai na (cry) hai na sir isa he hai na ap log jhut bol ray ho abhijet k saat mel kr mera mazak bana ray ho aur sir ap b mel gay in k saat .

Acp angry: ye jhut nai hai nai hai jhut lkn kash jhut he hota jhut hota acha (acp strt crying)

Doctor cm out

Salunke: doctor saab abhijeet abhijeet kaisa hai

Doc : I'm sorry he's no more (all shckd) meine phele he bataya ap logo

Daya grip his collar : kya bataya tum ne hai kya tumara duty hai hamri jan bachana kaise nai bacha skte tum han

Acp : daya chodo daya chodo usko kya kr ray ho (get angry) dayaa meine ka chodo its my order

Daya leave doctor nd enter room

Acp : I'm sorry doctor saab ho..

Doc : its oki i understand ap bs usko sambalo mein chlta hun

I C U

Ye dostiiiii ham naiiii tudenge Tudenge tb tera saat nai chodenge

Daya : nai tum muje chod k nai ja skte sunna tum ne tum nai jaa skte ise muje chod k tumne khata k tum mujhe kbi akela nai chodoge to ab kyu Boss...boss aankhain kholo abhi..meri taraf tumhara daya..plz aankhain kholo boss tum mujhe aise chod kar nahi jaate...he find no response so he jark him as abhi plz now he hug him and shout abhiiiiiiiii

Shreya cry : daya plz sambalo khud ko tum ise kamzor nai pad skte

Daya cry : kyu kyu upar wla mere saat isa krta hai jis se mein pyar krta hun ho mujhe chod k chala jata hai phele maa baap per sonali per tum aur ab abhi b chala gaya mera abhi jo mere ek awaz se b chala atha tha abi dekho mein us k samne roo rah hun per b per b ho kuch nai bol rah

Shreya : isa nai daya isa nai hai mein hun na mein tumhe kbi chod k nai jaongi kbi nai tum shaant rao plz rona bnd karo

Daya angry : nai tum sb jhute ho sb abhi ne b bola tha k ho nai jaiga muje chod k lkn usne b mujhe dokha diya ho b chala gaya muje akela chod k ar bar dukh muhe he kyu melte kyu nai rayne kisi k saat nai rayna daya wnt frm here shreya wnt to say something bt acp stp her

Acp : jane do usko abi ho kisi ki nai sonega uski sb se keemati chez chen gai hai us se tudi der akela rayne do usko khud ko sambalne do usse

Daya cm out his thoughts wed knock knock

Pankaj: sir mein andar aaon

Daya: han aao kya baat hai

Pankaj : sir ho actually ho muje ..

Daya : kya baat hai bolo kya ho ye kr ray ho

Pankaj: sir ho aj koi case nai to kya mje half day mel skta ho mujhe apne dosti ki birthday party plane krna hai

Daya angry : koi case nai hai to aur kaam nai hai kya jb dekho chutti chutti is k alwa aur koi kaam nai jb dekho chutti

Pankaj: sorry sir

Daya angry : ab mere sar pe kade kyu ho jao kaam karo apna

Pankaj cm out : he smile phele jb b sir kisi party k bare mein sunte to kitna khush hote the aur khud acp saab se hmre liye chutti lethe the ab to ho na khud chutti krte hai na hme dethe hai kash kash perse koi chamtakar hojay jis daya sir phele jaisa ho plz God kuch kro plz hamre abhijeet sir ko to ap ne chz liye par plz hme daya sir waps lauta do plz God

EnD ChppY

Wait fr nXt n LAST Chpp

Ufff chlo ye chap to hogaya bki last bki hai is k baad mera b chutti hahahaha Chlo review k saat ye b batao stry ko hppy ending chaiye ya sad meine to sad socha hai bki apki marzi lst part abi tk leka nai jhldi jhldi rvw kr k batao ta k ussi hesaab se lekon oki thnk u bye bye hope see u soon


	21. Chapter 21

Cid

Hlo every one how are you welcome nai kroge hmra ham yaad toh hai ap sb ko k nai chlo koi baat nai yaad nai toh na sai but story toh yaad hogi tudi bhut chlo lets strt the story meine bola tha ye last chap hoga lkn hua nai last one abi bki hai phelal ap ye chap enjoy kro tb tk mein nxt lek letha hun

So here is story strt aftr abhijeet death sorry fr spelling mistakes

Here you are

In beauru Acp cabin

Daya :dekh abhi ab toh mujh mein koi jaan nai hai… koi dard nai hota mujhe.. koi dard nai bas mein zinda hun toh sirf teri yaadon ke saat aur kuch nai is beauru k ek ek kaune mein tum baste ho… tumhari yaaden basti hai… aur kuch nai main aaj akela, tanah ho gaya hun bilkul akela acp sir k baad aur b akela He sits their itself.. leaning against the…. Desk…. Placing his buddy's picture… close to his heart with.. continuous.. tears… following down…. The memories.. hunting him kaun mujhe mere ruthne par manayega ab.. ho ghar dekh kabhi hamari hasi ki kilkariyon se gunjta tha.. aaj.. us ghar mein.. kuch nahi hai.. bilkul viran ho gaya hai.. bs yaaden hain hamari tu mere saath nahi hai… bas.. teri wo yaaden hai khosta hu uss din ko jis din mein tumhe akela chod kar gaya.. khosta hu khud ko khud par gussa aata bureau main jb b us table ko dekhta hun jahan tum kabhi baitha karte tha. aaj bas tumhari yaaden hai aur kuch nai Meine jb b waha mudkar dekha…toh ise laga k tum wah bete ho lkn tum the nai bs tumhari yaaden thi . Kash tum wapas athe tumhare saat perse ho sab pal jeena.. chahta hu.. mere yaar. Jnta hun ab ye mumkin nahi hai… kyuki tum waha chale gaye ho.. jaha se koi laut kar nahi aata koi bhi nai tu bhi wahi chala gaya kyu gay mujhe chod k DAYA COME OUT HIS THOUGHTS WITH pankaj KNOCK KNOCK

Pankaj: excuse me sir mein andar askta hun?

Acp Daya : han aao

Pankaj enter : sir o actually sir mujhe na... ho ...

Acp Daya : tek se batao kya baat hai ye o o kya hai

Pankaj : sir actually aj mere friend ka birthday hai to mein soch rah tha agr half day mel jata to mein birthday ki tayri krta aur sir aj koi case b report nai hua

Acp Daya angry: case report nai hua to aur koi kaam nai kya jb dekho chutti chutti jao kaam kro apna

Pankaj sadly : ok sir

Pankaj cm out : Freddy : kya hua? Nai mela chutti

Pankaj nodd no

Freddy smile : aj agr koi daya sir ko dekhe to bol nai skta k ye vai daya sir hain jo 5 saal phele tha kitna badal gay hain ho phele to jb birthday party ka sunte tha to khud chutti letha tha party mein jane k lye aur aj

Aur aj seede muh kisi se baat b nai krta Voice cm frm main door Freddy Pankaj turn

Freddy : sir ap yan

Dcp pradyuman : kyu? Mein yan nai askta

Freddy : nai sir mera ho mtlb nai tha ho apko achang yan dekha na islye

Dcp pradyuman : han ho ap k acp saab se kuch kaam hai

Pankaj : sir cabin mein hai mein abi bola k latha hun

Dcp pradyuman : nai nai rayne do mein khud ja k mel letha hun nai to perse badak jaiga tum dono pe

Freddy sadly smile : ab to adaat hogya hai sir roz subh subh dant na mele to din shoro nai hota

Dcp pradyuman : fekar mat kro Freddy sb tek hoga

Freddy : ji sir

Dcp pradyuman : mein mel kr atha hun

In daya cabin Dcp pradyuman : mein andar askta hun acp saab

Daya working on file as he saw dcp pradyuman he stand

Daya : sir ap aiye na aiye betiye

Dcp : nai daya mein betne nai aiya hun mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai

Daya :yes sir

Dcp : daya kl tumhe Aur team ko ek party pe jana ha

Daya : party ? Kaisa party

Dcp : pata nai DIG saab ne abi tk kuch ziyda bataya nai bs itna bola k tum team k saat wah poncho

Daya : sir mera jana zarori hai?

Dcp : han daya zarori hai islye toh tumhe bol rah hun nai toh tum jnte ho mein khud mana kr detha par DIG ne bola tumhara wah hona zarori hai

Daya : ok sir

Dcp smile : good aur time pe poncha jana tek hai

Daya murmur : khoshish kronga sir

Dcp : tumhne kuch bola?

Daya : no sir

Dcp : ok ab mein chlta hun mujhe dheli k lye nekal na hai toh tum team k saat poncha jana kl tek hai mein vai join kronga tum sbko

Daya : sure sir

Dcp sir leave nd infrmd Freddy abt the party

Freddy : chlo kamse kam is bar daya sir party mein jainge

Sachin : tek kha tum ne freddy wrna itne saal kai party event hue daya sir ek mein b nai gaya aj b yaad hai ho din jb abhijeet sir hme chod k chale gay aur daya sir... daya sir jaise to...

Flashback strt 5 year bck

In hospital

Acp pradyuman : jane do shreya usko ho abi kisi ki nai sunega

Shreya : par sir ho..

Freddy cry : shreya acp sir tek bol ray hain abi daya sir ko akela rayne do plz

Shreya nodd it Aftr 2 hours

Salunke sir crying : ye kya hogaya pradyuman ye kya hogaya abhijeet hme chod k chala gaya chala gaya

Pradyuman strongly: abi rohne ka wqt nai hai salunke agr hm yu kamzor hogay to daya aur tarika ko koan sambalega

Salunke : tum tek bol ray ho yar par kya kron ye ansu rokne ka naam nai le ray

Acp shout : toh rok lo inhe salunke rok k rako meine sb ko sambal ne ka teka nai le raka hai jo ar ek ko sambal tha peron ho khud toh chala gaya aur peche chod gaya itni badi zimidari ek bar b nai socha kaise sambalonga mein ise (in cry) kaise sambalon ab inko salunke kaise ek bar nai socha usne mere bare mein nai socha mien ab bhuda hogaya hun ab muje sare ki zarorat hai bs chod k chala gaya bs ye bol k ab meri dutty khtm hui mein ab jee nai skta ab muje jane do ek bar b nai socha k kya hoga mera

Salunke wiped his tear : bas pradyuman bas mein hun na tumhare saat daya b hai dekhna daya hme abhijeet ki kami mehsos hone nai dega ho khud ka aur hm sb ka kitna khayal rakega bs usko tuda wqt do pradyuman per dekhna ho hm sb ki taqat banega acp saab look him

In beach Daya sit in knee nd cry: kyu abhijeet kyu kia isa tum ne kyu... tumhne bola tha tum kbi mera saat nai chodoge toh aj kyu kyu chalege mujhe chod k tumhe pata hai na mein kitna pyar krta hun tumse per kyu chod k chale gay mein kuch b nai tere bina kuch nai daya slept with crying IN DREAM

JEENA HOGA DAYA JEENA HOGA TUMHE MERE BINA

daya : abhijeetttt tum

Abhi : han mein

Daya smile : tum agaya

Abhi smile : han mein agaya apne daya k pass

Daya : muje pata tum zaror aoge tum apne daya ko takleef mein nai dekh skte

Abhi : ise kaise dekhon apne bhai ko takleef mein tu toh meri jaan hai na

Daya: ab mujhe chod k mt jana mein nai ray skta tumhare bina

Abhi : kbi nai jaonga jb tum mujhe bolaoge mujhe apne saat paoge

Daya : sach tum mujhe chod k nai jaoge

Abhi smile : nai jaonga pakka jb b meri yaad aiye apni ankh bnd kro aur mujhe yaad kro mein tumhare samne honga

Daya smile nd gonna hug abhi but abhijeet vanished daya shckd

Daya : abhi abhjeet abhi kah ho abhi dekho muje dar lag rah hai kah ho daya search here there bt not find abhijeet ab bar ao yar plz abhi dekho meine ankh b bnd krli HE CLOSED EYES FOR A SECOND ajao na tum ne bola tha ankh bnd kronga toh tum aoge ajao na HE OPEN EYE BT NOT FIND ABHI abhiiiii

DAYA WAKE UP AND FOUND HIMSELF IN HIS HOUSE

Freddy : sir ap tek hai

Daya worry : Freddy abhijeet abhijeet kah hai

Freddy cry: sir ho abhijeet sir ko shamshan gaat le gay sb vai hai apka wait kr ray hain

Daya angry : tum pagal ho abhijeet zinda hai smjh tum zinda hai

Freddy : kash isa hota sir kash isa hota lkn isa nai hai ab abhijeet sir hamre saat nai ray

Daya : tum jhut bol ray ho Freddy ye sach nai mein jnta hun tum jhut bol ray ho abhijeet ne abhijeet ne tumhe ye sb krne ko bola hai hai na par plz Freddy isa mt kro plz batao k abhi kah hai plz tum jo bologe kronga par batao kah hai mera abhi

Freddy angry: mar choka haiii mar choka abhijeet sir smjhe ap (sadly) jitni jhldi ho ske to ap b ye baat maan lo kyu k mare hue log wapas nai athe smjhe ap

Daya strt crying : no ye nai ho skta abhi mujhe chod k nai ja skta

FREDDY MOBILE RING HE PICKD UP Freddy : hlo han sir

Acp sir : hn Freddy daya kah hai

Freddy : sir ho ghar pe hai mein abi lekar atha hun

Acp worry tone : tha kah ho tek toh hai

Freddy : han sir dont worry ho tek hai beach mein tha mein ghar lekar aiya hun hm bs abi nekalenge

Acp : tek hai jhldi aao dayan se

Freddy : ok sir rkta hun

cut the phone

Freddy : ap raady ho jao hme jana hai DAYA LOOK HIM plz sir plz

After some time daya and Freddy reached shamshan-ghat they did abhijeet ceremony some days passd daya did not go beauru he stll in shocked abhijeet death he not accept abhijeet is death acp sir give him 2 month leave

In BEAURU

Acp : Freddy ye letter lo aur dcp saab ko de dena bolo daya ki leave application hai nd per athe time daya ko b dekh k aao

Freddy : ok sir

In daya house

Daya in balcony :kyu abhijeet kyu chod k chale gay itne saal ki dosti yu tud k chale gay mujh akela kr dya kbi socha hai k mera kya hoga tumhare bina bs chala gaya peche chod dya muje mera saat hi asa kyu hota hai…Jisa mein pyar he stops…tears really stop him..not to speak anymore ho mujse door ho jata hai…kyu ho mujse juda ho jata hai?jisa mein apna pas rakna chata hoon…Apni zindagi bitana chata hoon…apna ghum aur kushi ka hissa banana chata hoon…ho kyu kisi na kisi surat mujse door ho jata hai…Juda ho jata hai humesha...kyu akher mein he kyu He look at Sky and Says KYUN? Manytime he again says… Why me?

Tears continually rolling down from his face really painful and heart breaking…

MEIN KAI NAI GAYA HUN DAYA YAI HUN TUMHARE SAAT DOOR NAI HUN TUMSE

daya turn to voice

Daya :abhijeet

Abhi soul: han daya mein tumhe kya laga mein ise he tum ko chod k chala jaonga nai kbi nai mera jism toh tumse dhoor hai par meri rooh (soul) abi b tumhare saat hai tumhare dil mein tu jah jah jaoge mein tumhare saat hun ar kadam ara mood pe tera ye bhai tere saat hai ye kbi mat bolna k mein tumhare pass nai

Daya : toh tum muje chod k kyu gay kyu gay mujhe akela chod k

Abhi soul : kah gaya hun mein yai toh hun tumhare saat dekho tumhare samne kadha hun

Daya teary: nai nai ho tum mere saat nai apni marzi se athe ho apni marzi se jate ho tumhe meri ko feker nai tum mere abhi nai jo meri ek awaz pe mere pass atha tha mere saat hota jise mein jb cha hug kia jb cha apni dil ka baat kha

Abhi soul : mein vai hun daya bs ab ho shareri (body) nai rah lkn tera abhi toh hai na tere saat ho shareri bhut thak gaya tha islye ho daya ko chod k chla gya lkn meine nai chodonga apne daya ko apne bhai ko

Daya : sach abhijeet tum nai jaoge is bar mere saat raoge

Abhijeet nodd it same time door bell ring

Daya : mein dekh k atha hun tum jana mat yan se ok mein abi aiya

Abhi soul : nai daya mere jane k wqt agaya mein tumse melne aiya tha mel lya na

Daya : nai tum nai ja skte abi mujhe bhut si baaten krni hai

Abhi soul : mein per aaonga jb tum aur mein honge aur koi nai

Daya : tek toh wada kro jb b mein bolaonga tum aaoge Abhi soul : wada

Daya : tek hai mein aj raat tumhara wait kronga

Daya cm open door

Daya : Freddy tum is wqt

Freddy : han sir kyu nai ana tha

Daya : nai mera mtlb tumhe is wqt buearu mein hona chaiye

Freddy : han beauru mein tha lkn koi case nai tha toh sir ne kha k apse mel k aaon

Daya smile : aree sir b na sir ab meri fekar na kre mera bhai agaya hai mera khayal rkne k lye

Freddy Shockd: bhai?

Daya : han mera abhi khair chodo ye sb tum aao andar aao

In BEAURU

Salunke : kya hua pradyuman kya soch ray ho

Acp worry : daya k bare na jane kb ho is sb se bhr neklega kb ho ye smjhega k ab abhijeet nai aiyga kb tk ek baat ko lekara beta rayga kb tk

Salunke : tb tk jb tk uski shaadi nai hota

Acp saab : kya? Ye tum kya bol ray ho salunke

Salunke : tek bol rah hun dost agr daya ko abhijeet ki yaadon se nekal na hai toh uski shaadi krado jb tk uski lyf mein kuch new nai hoga toh kaise ho apni un yaadon se neklega meri mano toh daya ki shaadi kra do

Acp : par salunke kaise karalon daya manega is baat k lye uski halat isi hai k ho maan jay ho kbi nai manega shaadi k lye

Salunke :manna padega pradyuman usko manna padega tere lye apne lye hmre lye kisi aur k lye na sai abhijeet k lye toh manega aur tum usko smjhaoge mana hoge

Acp : mein

Salunke : han tum tum he mana sakte ho usko both look each other and think how to convince daya to shaadi

End of chapter

So guys this is the chapter i hope you all like it thnk u so much fr reading sorry fr mistakes thnk u bye bye take care see u soon


End file.
